


The crests are to blame

by Zulfiqar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, B supports with bonus D, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Futanari, Genderbending, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Rimming, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zulfiqar/pseuds/Zulfiqar
Summary: All futanari (with a female in chapter 5 and two genderbent males in chapter 8, no herms at all though) extended-smut supports which have a likely unnecessary justification here:Not a century had passed before the bloodlines which bore crests began to dwindle, as they found themselves without a male heir. Seeing that monogamous relationships could not in the long term sustain her new order Saint Seiros knew she needed to act. Already a master of transformation and all other sorts of magic, and with a vested interest in keeping the gifts of the Goddess a pillar of legitimacy throughout Fodlan, she devised a spell. A spell which alleviated this problem. From that point almost all noble women, especially those who bore crests, used the magic passed down through the church that they might keep Fodlan's faith in the Goddess and her strongest weapons ready.





	1. Edelgard/Byleth B + Petra

Edelgard looked worn down. Even with the return of her rock, Byleth, she still found herself struggling. The weight of orchestrating a war effort when her state had been exhausted from five years of conflict was a terrible burden. With Byleth returned she took advantage of the return of her closest confidant and after a long day of preparation and administration they had returned to her quarters for a candid private talk. 

Edelgard vented in exasperation "Uhg... I'm so sick of it all. There is so much to be done, yet all I encounter are new problems and pitfalls. Uhg... Sometimes I wish I could spend just one day doing absolutely nothing and gorging myself on sweets!" Byleth knew that she would never allow herself to act so act so frivolously and decided to humor her "Let's do just that."

Some of Edelgard's frustration seemed to melt away just thinking of finally having a chance to relax "Do you mean it? Just the thought makes me happy." But her loyalty to her ideals wouldn't allow her to act so fecklessly, out of humility she attributed this to Hubert "But... Hubert would never allow it."

Byleth responded simply "That's too bad." Edelgard nodded in agreement responding "Indeed. It may not be possible now, but one day we will know the joys of idling. Mark my words." Byleth couldn't help but allow a small smirk hearing Edelgard's characteristic resolve being turned toward not the pursuit of a grand ambition but rather a simple day off.  
Edelgard, still dealing with that burden couldn't see any mirth in the situation "Is that a smirk I spy? is it so amusing to you, me daydreaming of free time?"

Before Byleth could formulate an explanation there was a knock at the door to Edelgard's personal chambers. Edelgard's expression grew weary "Speak of the devil, that must be Hubert, for him to seek audience this late means something new must have gone wrong." She swiftly made her way to the door and swung it open prepared for the worst and was confounded to find herself face to face with a different loyal vassal, Petra. Recovering fairly quickly she ushered Petra into her room "Come in, what exactly brings you to my quarters so late, Petra?"

Petra spoke quickly in her characteristic challenged fashion "I am sorry I found delaying in explanation to Hubert, he was skeptical of late meeting." Edelgard, still puzzled probed further "Well you must have some reason for coming here with such urgency?" Petra smiled with uncharacteristic anxiety and cheeks flushed spoke with an equally unusual tremor in her voice "I came here because you are both here. I have thought on what you have both have said to me, of figuring out what I want besides safety and strength for Brigid, and of killing three birds with one arrow. I am thinking if we three come together as one I will be having safety for my people and a real bond between our peoples."

Edelgard, still confused tried to suss out the full meaning of Petra's words "Petra, we already fight as one, I value you as a friend and your actions both as my vassal and champion. In these capacities you are second to none but Hubert. I don't need anything more from you to guarantee my protection of your people."

Petra finally seemed to banish most of her trepidation stating her feelings "I have great value in our bonds as comrades, but I have more feelings than that, you are both filling my heart full and I wish to have both as the mate of my soul." 

Edelgard had thought she had been surprised earlier with Petra's unexpected visit, now she was so stunned that she sat there gaping for a few seconds before turning irate to Byleth "First you make light of my desire for some peace, and now you put Petra up to this? Do you think this absurdity will help me relax? You must find this amusing but I most certainly do not!"

Byleth calmly responded "I knew Petra had some feelings, but had no inclination they were this strong, this is no joke Edelgard. I share Petra's feelings, if you will have us we can be together. You may even find some of the peace you need."

Again Edelgard gaped before she finally took the proposition seriously, blushing and looking at the floor of her room she told the truth "I wouldn't know where to begin, I haven't exactly had much time in my life for much beyond fighting, plotting, and my studies..." 

Byleth smiled, this time in anticipation, and walked up to Edelgard "Don't worry about that, I spent most of my life as a mercenary and there's a lot of time between jobs. You meet a lot of people, plenty not so hard to look at, but none of them could really compare to you, Petra, or my father." Byleth's expression darkened at the memory of Jeralt but she continued "So you accept us?" Finally showing the resolve which characterized nearly all of her interactions Edelgard nodded and, meeting Byleth's gaze, said "Both of you, I accept mind, body, and soul." and with that she pulled Byleth into a passionate kiss. However, she pulled away and returned to her embarrassed state "You have the experience, what now?"

Byleth looked over to Petra with a mischievous look "Her Majesty carries so much, why don't we lighten her load?" Petra, smiling, merely nodded and moved behind Edelgard. As Byleth fell to her knees she helped Edelgard slip out of the clothes on her bottom half, Petra stripped her lady's top, soon Edelgard was the only one of the three naked rather than bearing casual attire. Her long silver hair still curled slightly, an artifact of the heavy crown she bore, a symbol of the weight that both Byleth and Petra hoped to free her from. 

Byleth whistled appreciatively as Edelgard's hefty endowment came into view and stroked it reverently. Edelgard for her part blushed more fiercely than she ever had, protesting "This is a lot of attention, I'm used to being everyone's focus, but not like this. Are you sure you don't want to start focusing on each other first?" Byleth's smile widened further as she stated simply "Relax El, we'll take good care of you."

Petra responded with a mix of joy and determination before she began to kiss and caress her way down Edelgard's back "You are a beautiful thing, and you have need of this." Edelgard, still uncertain looked back and forth stating "In this I cannot lead you, but there is no need to look after me fi-" She was caught off guard and couldn't stifle a moan as Byleth stopped caressing her and finally engulfed her whole rod. It reached deep into her throat and Byleth held her there for a time massaging her and allowing her to adjust to the alien sensations.

Edelgard couldn't help but express her surprise "Just how experienced are you Byl-" Once again she was cut off as Petra had finally made her way down between Edelgard's wide hips and plunged her face between the large, toned spheres of her butt. Edelgard couldn't do anything but concentrate on remaining upright and keeping her cries to a reasonable volume as she was assaulted from both sides. Behind her Petra used not just her tongue but lovingly kneaded the plumpness of her lady's ass. 

Byleth rested her hands on Edelgard's thighs occasionally using one of her hands to caress Edelgard's perky breasts as she took her into her mouth again and again her tempo increasing as she recalled skills not used in over a year. As Edelgard's cries neared a crescendo Byleth finally allowed Edelgard to slip from her mouth. Immediately beginning to caress the rod she asked "Are you close?" Before continuing her handiwork but additionally sucking on one of Edelgard's big balls. 

Edelgard managed to stammer out a yes, Byleth flashed her a smile and once again took her Lady all the way into her throat. Petra too intensified her efforts, not just using her tongue but squeezing one of Edelgard's meaty cheeks before slapping the other. Edelgard could only let out the loudest moan she had every produced as she unleashed rope after rope of her essence directly into Byleth's stomach. Her release took so long that Byleth's eyes began to tear up by the time Edelgard finally stopped crying out and crumpled forwards, giving Byleth barely enough time to catch her. Petra and her gently laid the insensate emperor down upon her bed and stripped themselves as quickly as they could.

When Edelgard roused from her stupor she was confronted with a sight she had dared not dream of, Byleth and Petra completely naked, locked in a tight embrace as their assets pressed against one another. They wantonly groped one another as, eyes closed, they kissed one another with need. Byleth was ever so slightly taller, and with their chests pressed together it was obvious that she dwarfed Petra's ample bust, but everything else about Petra's physique put herself and Byleth to shame. 

Even her mane of silky purple hair was far more voluminous than her Byleth's bright Cyan locks. Her narrow waist flared out to wide hips and powerful thighs, a rounded rear that exceeded even Edelgard's impressive bottom, and a member that so exceeded Byleth she could scarcely get a proper look at Byleth's cute thing as it pressed against it. Edelgard's own significant endowment was clearly larger than Byleth's, but that was little consolation looking at the sheer size of Petra's cock, a monster bigger than Edelgard ever imagined could exist.

Edelgard found the sight setting her passion aflame once again but couldn't help but begin to wonder what she could offer Byleth when confronted with such voluptuous figure as an alternative. Hearing her liege stirring Byleth looked over and saw the vacillation and lust plaguing Edelgard. Realizing she wasn't done guiding Edelgard Byleth sprung onto the bed and pulled her into a kiss. Having quickly assuaged her sovereign's worry Byleth looked into Edelgard's eyes and flashed that same smirk teasing her "Thought we forgot about you?" Pulling back she rolled away from Edelgard so she could place her hands on the headboard and present herself on all fours.

Byleth looked over her shoulder and, pulling one of her cheeks aside to present a target, said seductively "How could I when I put all that work into getting you ready earlier?" Scrambling over to Byleth Edelgard clapped both of her hands down upon her teacher's rounded bottom and grasped as she rammed her thick cock deep into Byleth's hungry ass.

Edelgard, having been provoked by Byleth's display, gave it her all. She drove forward again and again as Byleth braced herself against the headboard and bucked her hips to match Edelgard's rhythm. All the while Byleth's little pecker flopped around uselessly drooling into the blankets beneath them, being jolted in time with the relentless pistoning of the Empress. No longer was it Edelgard's voice alone as both their voices generated a chorus of moans as Byleth leaked proof of her pleasure below. Both of their thick rears jiggled with every impact of their hips and, wanting more, Edelgard reached forward and grasped with both hands Byleth's ample bust. she cradled Byleth against her and Byleth twisted to allow them a kiss even as Edelgard continued her relentless pounding.

As their momentary embrace ended and Byleth's hands resumed their position on the headboard Edelgard heard Petra crawling along the bed coming up behind her. Immediately Edelgard felt a shock of guilt at having allowed her insecurity to drive her to neglect Petra in this way. She reluctantly paused her rutting and looked over her shoulder, once again confronted with Petra's robust assets she murmured "Petra I am so sorry, I've allowed this whole thing to center around me, it's really not fair an-" Petra shook her head and interjected as she closed the distance "This is not a time for apology, but I have made you ready earlier too." And with that she began to saw her huge cock between the meaty cheeks of Edelgard's rear. 

Edelgard was suddenly alarmed and stammered "I really haven't had much of anything back there, you were great earlier but I don't think you can go as fast as I did." Petra just smiled, confident and reassuring, saying "We will go slow, is no problem" After neglecting her earlier Edelgard couldn't argue and braced herself feeling the monster press at her backdoor.

Petra pushed in slowly enough that Edelgard's found much more pleasure than pain in being claimed. Again she found herself on both ends being smothered in ecstasy; again to a greater degree than she had ever felt before. When Petra finally bottomed out Edelgard found the overwhelming sensation of fullness and satisfaction meant she could only let loose shuddering breaths and nod as Petra asked "Is it okay for me to be starting now?" With Edelgard giving her assent Petra and Byleth sprung into action. Byleth let out a long groan as she gyrated her hips, stirring around Edelgard's turgid length within her and eliciting yet more hands free drooling from Byleth's own neglected tool. 

While that sensation was incredible for Edelgard nothing could compare to the massive endowment currently filling her in ways she never imagined. Petra's thick bronze thighs sent Edelgard's round porcelain ass jiggling with every impact as Petra's fat cock was withdrawn and swiftly plunged deep over and over. She withdrew nearly to the tip before rutting ballsdeep with such force that Petra's huge sack smothered Edelgard's comparatively modest set every time she claimed her lady's rear. Each time she was filled so thoroughly Edelgard couldn't help but let loose a desperate gasp or cry and spurt a rope of her submission deep into Byleth's waiting hole.

All the while Byleth continued to stir the rod which now was driven in and out only in response to Petra's utter domination of their liege. As the ecstasy Edelgard found herself plunged into escalated she could only gasp and wail; just as before she found herself struggling to remain upright. Petra grunted in equal parts exertion and pleasure as she plundered what for so long she had desired, using her hands to grope Edelgard's jiggling breasts or rounded cheeks. As this rutting grew in speed and intensity Byleth rolling her hips grew fevered and her cries grew louder. 

Byleth came first, letting out a long moan and pushing back to hilt Edelgard as deep inside as she could, she clamped down on Edelgard as she stained the already damp bed below her white. In response Edelgard's cries became truly hysterical as she too clamped down on her superior plundering her depths and spurted again and again into Byleth. Last and longest, feeling her Lady squeezing her so desperately, Petra plunged in balls deep as her fat cock somehow grew even larger and blew rope after massive rope deep inside Edelgard's now roomy backdoor. Edelgard's wailing grew truly hysterical as she registered being marked.

She experienced so blissful a sensation that she wished it would never end as it prolonged her own release into Byleth. When she finally came down Edelgard fell back into Petra's waiting arms, still impaled on the larger woman's huge girth, Petra laid both herself and Edelgard down holding her from behind and stroking her hair. Petra gave Edelgard a final kiss to the back of her head and Edelgard released one final groan as Petra withdrew her huge girth leaving her Lady gaping slightly. Finally having found relief she, leaking Petra's seed, murmured hoarsely "Thank you..." as she plunged into a sleep deeper than any in her past five years.

Turning to Byleth now Petra found the other woman still eager and hard just as she was. Byleth pulled Petra into a short but passionate kiss before falling onto her back. Byleth lifted her knees close to her chin and, presenting her already creampied ass, shot Petra her most enticing look as she crooned "I'm ready, just give it to me." In the blink of an eye Petra was on top of Byleth sawing her huge package back and forth across Byleth's much smaller endowment. Meanwhile she used her hands to squeeze Byleth's fat, perky breasts as she pulled her into another kiss. It wasn't long though before Byleth pulled back from the kiss and whined "I need it, please." 

Petra was more than happy to oblige her and in a moment drew back, placed her hands on Byleth's thighs, and slammed forward. Byleth gasped and cried out as she too was filled to a degree that, even in her more experienced past, she had never come close to. Petra's powerful thrusts came hard and fast driving more and more of Byleth's own seed to splatter onto her stomach as her own tool bounced uselessly in time with Petra's rhythm. Byleth could concentrate on nothing other than bucking her hips to meet Petra's thrusts as she clutched the bed sheets, toes curling, overcome with pleasure.

Petra's own ample breasts and round, toned ass shook with every long thrust into Byleth's well used rear. Petra's huge sack and hips jiggled as they impacted Byleth's ass every time she pistoned forward, drawing forth ever sweeter cries from the smaller woman. Seeking greater intimacy Petra took her hands off Byleth's thighs and leaned over her caressing her big breasts as she kissed her. Petra's thrusts continued shorter, quicker, and deeper as Byleth moaned into her mouth. 

Byleth swirled her hips as she felt the massive tool stimulating places her deepest places. Byleth caressed Petra's tits and back as Petra's powerful thrusts caused a steady stream of cum to leak from Byleth's cute, unattended pecker creating a pool near her navel. Byleth's tits and ass jiggled with every impact as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she let out a shuddering moan as her uselessly bouncing penis shot rope after rope of cum, the first one covering part of her face and even reaching her hair. Watching this Petra pulled back and placed her hands on Byleth's thighs once again pushing Byleth's legs back so that her knees rested almost touching her chin.

Byleth's display of utter submission only drove Petra forward even faster. Her bronze skin glistened with sweat, as did Byleth's pale complexion, as Petra resumed her long powerful thrusts at a frenzied pace. Soon their moaning grew ragged and Petra, with a shout of exultation and dominance, hilted herself ballsdeep inside Byleth. For her part Byleth let out a sweet, hoarse cry at the feeling of Petra's monster growing even larger and filling her even fuller. This triggered her third and final release painting her own tits white as she gasped in pleasure and exhaustion. Petra collapsed next to Byleth and scooted the both of them closer to Edelgard, the three of them falling into a deep sleep in each other's arms.


	2. Annette/Hilda B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preface: This support in particular basically writes itself into smut.

"Ooh, you're keeping your room really tidy these days, Hilda!" Said Annette as she gawked at the comparatively pristine domicile she found herself in. Hilda responded cheerfully "I'm pretty good at cleaning, I found out. I guess I was being lazy before." Her smile turned into a smirk as she teased "I figured that if I left it to somebody else, I might lose another vase."

At that guilt washed over Annette replacing her surprise with regret "Heh, I'm sorry again about that. And about all the other things I knocked over too..." Hilda continued teasing the poor redhead "Yeah. The shelves and the chairs and my clothes and my makeup..." As her guilt became more and more overwhelming Annette couldn't help try to find some forgiveness "Ah! I'm sorry! I said I'm sorry! I put everything back, didn't I?!"

Hilda couldn’t help but giggle at the depths of Annette’s regret over such minor offences, reassuring the girl “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. You know, Annette, you should try to be a little more selfish.” Bewildered by how fast Hilda had moved past something she feared might remain a wedge between them she replied “Huh? That was a quick change of subject!”

Hilda resolved to explain her thoughts on Annette’s overly altruistic tendencies “You said how hard you’ve been working not to disappoint your family. You cleaned my room, or tried to, because I was feeling overwhelmed. You’re always taking on other people’s burdens.” Confronted with an outline of her overly giving nature she couldn’t help but consider before replying “Hmm… You might be right. It could be nice to do something for myself sometime. But if I hadn’t tried hard for other people’s sakes, maybe I wouldn’t have tried at all. I might not have made it this far. So really, I don’t regret a thing. Who I am now is the sum of everything I’ve done.”

Hilda was surprised by Annette’s relentless commitment to others lightly chiding her “You’re so soft-hearted, Annette.” Annette blushed, taking it as a compliment, “You really think so?” Hilda’s smirk returned now, mischievous, and resolved on a way she could make Annette feel guilt free while easing her own burden “I didn’t mean it as a compliment. But anyway, I just thought of something you can do for me. You can take a nap with me.” Annette once again gaped before replying “A nap? But I’m not done with my chores…” Hilda countered with her own reasons “Yeah. I could use a little shut-eye, and it feels nice to snuggle up with someone.” Her simper grew as she repeated her proposition “So, why don’t we lie down for a bit?”

Annette still had reservations “Are you sure it’s OK to nap right now? I still have stuff to do for the professor…” Hilda reassured her, “Oh, it’s fine, it’s fine. Later, I’ll help you with your stuff, and it’ll be done in no time.” Annette finally caved “Oh, fine. Just for a bit. The sunlight coming through the window is awfully nice…” Hilda agreed “Isn’t it? Nothing better than a nice lazy nap in the middle of the day.” Annette, tired from the way she was always pushing herself began to drift off to sleep “Mmhmm. It really is… relaxing…” Hilda quietly remarked “Already dozing! She must have needed this nap really bad. I’m feeling a little drowsy myself. Sleep well, Annette…” 

Annette gradually was awoken by a familiar feeling of pressure at the plug in her backdoor. Initially thinking it was Mercie she grinded back drawing a pleased murmur that was lower than usual. That along with the sweet scent of Hilda’s floral perfume made it all come back to Annette, she had been napping for the first time with someone different, and reinvigorated by the short nap it all seemed so selfish. She had come to Hilda hoping to make things right but had ended up getting what she needed instead. Resolving to do the right thing she slid from between Hilda’s arms, pulled down her Hilda’s panties and took in the sight of the fat, throbbing cock. Taking a deep breath she immediately noticed the scent mingled with Hilda’s perfume to create a synthesis as intoxicating as Mercie’s. Though she was used to dealing with Mercie’s sizable endowment, that exceeded Annette’s own in every dimension, Hilda’s was much thicker and a little longer than Mercie’s monster. 

Gulping at the thought of something that big stretching her throat she had a moment’s hesitation before reminding herself just how much experience she had letting Mercie orally plunder her. Annette rolled Hilda onto her back, prompting only louder snores, before she surged forward and took the thick rod all the way, deep into her throat. Hilda’s eyes finally shot open and she looked startled and then smugly satisfied to see Annette somehow engulfing the entirety of her girthy tool. She immediately began to question her between gasps “Annette? Ah- are you doing this because you’re still guilty? I just needed a nap…”

With a slurp Annette let the fat cock slip from her mouth as she switched to eagerly stroking it with both hands replying “A nap together was great but wasn’t enough, I want this and it seemed to me you did too. I can stop if you really just wanted a nap.” Hilda’s expression resolved on a simper as she replied “If this is really what you wa-ah want, then who am I to stop you?” Annette beamed at Hilda’s assent before she began to fuck her own face bracing her hands on Hilda’s thick, toned thighs as she took the larger woman into her throat again and again. Sucking continuously as a steady stream of pre leaked from the fat cock in her mouth and down her throat. As Hilda’s gasps turned to moans Annette took her to the base and tongued Hilda’s big nuts drawing a pleased groan from the bigger woman. Hilda’s expression mixed with concern once again as she couldn’t help but ask “Ah who taught you all this anyways?”

Again Annette switched to her hands, vigorously working the Hilda’s substantial tool as she replied cheerily “Oh it was all Mercie! She’s great, just like you, even if she’s a little smaller than you she’s a whole lot bigger than me! She’s been saying for a while that she hoped I would find time to play around like she did before I became her girl. But I can’t help but stay busy. She’ll be so happy!” Hilda laid back speechless as Annette took her back balls deep in her throat, gathering her thoughts, she replied “Oh that’s great, we should all spend more time like this. I’m close by ah the way.” At the mention of her prize being close Annette somehow began to fuck her own throat even faster, sending her mane of shining orange hair flailing back and forth. Hilda finally began to act, fondling her big perky breasts as she bucked her hips in time with Annette’s relentless sucking. Hilda let out a loud moan as she thrust in to the base and unloaded deep in Annette’s throat directly into the smaller woman’s stomach.

Spurt after spurt was deposited causing Annette to tear up before Hilda finally sighed as she was finished. With a slurp Annette fell back onto her butt panting, and seeing that Hilda only seemed harder, she immediately turned around. Annette presented her heart shaped bottom half with its rounded ass, that was framed by wide hips that flared out from her narrow waist, to Hilda. Giving Hilda a good view Annette withdrew her blue gem-studded plug with a soft gasp.

Hilda questioned, once again surprised “Is that from Mercie too, the gem is the same color as her eyes right? No wonder you’re so clumsy!” Annette smiled, slightly embarrassed. She looked over her shoulder, face flushed with arousal and embarrassment, nodding as she replied “Oh yeah, when we graduated from the School of Sorcery it was her gift, she said we’d stay together and that I should always be ready for her. Around people like you it can get a little distracting.” Hilda beamed, replying “Aww, it’s so cute I could make you one too, even thicker so you’d always be ready for either of us!” Annette grinned before replying with determination “That sounds great, let me thank you!” 

And with that she began to lower herself onto Hilda’s towering pillar biting her lip before she let out a long moan at being stretched so sublimely. Her small, pink, unattended pecker began to leak, a strand connecting her to the sheets by the time she bottomed out. Her smaller balls rested on top of Hilda’s huge nuts. For a few moments she simply clenched and relaxed adjusting to a feeling of satisfaction and fullness that she hadn’t felt this strongly ever before, even being taken by Mercie. Hilda, smirking at the cute gasps her endowment elicited, resumed fondling one of her own ample breasts. She then brought her other hand down, slapping one of Annette’s rounded cheeks, sending it jiggling as she encouraged her “You’re doing great, you said I’m bigger and you’re already balls deep!”

Annette could only whimper and nod as she began her rise up the massive tool, building a hunger that drove her to drop down with little delay. Every time she bottomed out it sent her shapely ass and petite, perky breasts shaking as it drove spurt after spurt from her bouncing prick. Hilda just reclined content to rain down the occasional slap, adding to Annette’s jiggling, or groping her own assets to add to her pleasure. Annette’s moans and panting grew louder and more frequent as the bed beneath her grew damper with her submission. Annette’s surging up and down Hilda grew faster and faster as her body glistened with sweat. 

Registering that her legs were close to giving out she dropped down and began to gyrate her hips. Letting out a steady groan Annette revelled in the sensation of the turgid rod stirring around inside her, stretching her as it bombarded her with sensations beyond any she had felt. As Hilda appreciated Annette’s voluptuous writhing form she reluctantly realized she deserved more. Hilda began to buck her hips rapidly sending both of their curvy frames jiggling. Now working in tandem Annette’s cries grew breathless as she clamped down and her swollen pecker fired spurt after spurt of her essence onto the bed in front of them. She collapsed backwards onto Hilda’s more robust frame, still impaled on Hilda’s fat cock.

After breathing heavily for some time Annette managed between gasps to begin her apology “Sorry Hilda - I wanted to make it up to you but I couldn’t finish-” Hilda interrupted “Listen Annie you have nothing left to make up to me, you need to be more selfish. Just relax.” With that Hilda rolled Annette onto her stomach, keeping Annette impaled all the while, before she began to drive in and out of her once again.

Hilda’s wider hips and rounded rear shook as she plundered Annette’s prone form. Annette could only try to muffle her cries as the huge tool reamed her again and again. Her own ignored member, trapped between the bed and her soft stomach, responded to each powerful thrust by leaking, quickly creating a wet patch underneath her. As she dampened the blankets Hilda used her hands to squeeze and spank Annette’s shapely ass as she pummeled it. Between the impacts of Hilda’s hips and her groping Annette’s rear gradually grew redder and redder. Finally able to relax Annette could do nothing other than use the pillow to try to muffle her now hysterical howls of pleasure. Hilda’s pounding caused Annette’s raised lower legs to bob back and forth as her toes curled. With each of these powerful thrusts Annette’s leaking grew before finally she blasted her own tits and chin with spurt after spurt of her own seed. 

Giving Annette a moment to recover Hilda hilted herself and adjusted their position so that she could lay beside her and spoon the smaller woman as she stroked Annette’s hair for a time. When Annette finished catching her breath she abruptly pulled away from Hilda’s embrace, whose massive rod produced a pop as it withdrew, leaving her gaping. She quickly got down on all fours and, looking over her shoulders, beamed at Hilda as she said “Thanks for letting me relax but let's finish this together!” Hilda returned the smile as she surged forward impaling the smaller woman on her monster eliciting another ecstatic gasp as she set both of their curvy frames jiggling with her powerful thrusts. 

Both women began to buck their hips eagerly, soon settling into a fevered rhythm. The cacophony of gasps, cries, and groans was accompanied with the rapid clapping of their forms meeting. Every short thrust of Hilda’s thick endowment which plowed into Annette was met as her diminutive dick shook, uselessly drooled a stream of wasted cum into Hilda’s bed below. Annette’s round, shaking ass was already red as it was groped and slapped with one hand as Hilda used the other to grip Annette’s wide hips that she might drill her even faster.

As Annette’s moans once again grew breathless she twisted around to share a brief kiss with Hilda even as Hilda’s big, powerful thighs and ass kept driving her rod deep into Annette. Once their brief moment of intimacy ended Annette fell forward struggling to hold herself upright as she tried to keep up with Hilda’s relentless pounding. Seeing that Annette was once again on the brink of defeat Hilda grasped Annette’s perky tits and used them to hold her close as she continued thrusting. She kneaded and squeezed Annette’s petite, round breasts as both of them shared rapid deep thrusts. Their shaking forms gleamed with sweat as their cries grew breathless until finally Hilda slammed as deep as she could go and began to unload rope after thick rope deep into Annette. The massive load filling her so totally provoked an exultant wail as Annette unloaded again staining Hilda’s bed.

Once again they both collapsed with Hilda cradling Annette in her arms. She absently stroked the smaller womens hair as they both caught their breath in the afterglow. Annette smiled stupidly as she happily murmured “That was amazing Hilda, you’re amazing.” Hilda looked totally satisfied for once as she replied “I know, but you are too Annie.” As Hilda softened enough to slip out Annette suddenly remembered herself, she gently disentangled herself from the soft, comforting embrace of the larger woman.

Then sprung up and off the bed, still shaky and leaking but determined and energetic as ever. She looked, suddenly serious, and confronted Hilda “As nice as that was we have chores to do Hilda.” Hilda frowned at the thought of pleasureless exertion and replied “Are you sure you don’t want another nap Annie, Cyril would probably love to show how much he cares for Lady Rhea.” Annette frowned at Hilda’s lackadaisical reply and scolded her “No Hilda, you agreed.” She then smiled realizing how she could sweeten the deal for all of them “After we’re done we can check in with Mercie, I’m sure you two could really enjoy getting to know eachother better, I know I would!” At this Hilda reluctantly agreed “Oh I just can’t say no to you, Annie, let’s go!”


	3. Byleth/Rhea C

As Byleth nervously spared glances around the tidy, expansive room Rhea welcomed her with a beatific smile “Welcome, Professor. This is the first time I have welcomed you here, is it not? There is no need to be nervous. Please, come closer. When you speak with me here in this room, you are not speaking with the archbishop, but with Rhea. It's just me.” As Byleth stepped forward she struggled to maintain her typical stoic exterior, inside she felt more nervous standing in Rhea’s own quarters than ever before. Only Sothis’s incessant reminders on the way here had tempered her enthusiasm and trepidation with the slightest bit of suspicion.

Still, in this moment, standing before the most beautiful woman she had ever seen; who had treated her with such trust and kindness, Byleth could scarcely say a thing but the simple truth “I'm still nervous.” Rhea’s kind smile became bemused as she replied “Such a sweet child.” Byleth flushed slightly at this, at once gratified and ashamed at finding such happiness in being patronized. At this Sothis appeared, her little arms folded tensely, next to Rhea with a look of exasperation. Predictably she berated Byleth “You fool! Can you not set aside your lust for even a moment?”

Rhea had taken Byleth’s apparent embarrassment as an indication of discomfort at conduct unbecoming faculty of an academy and monastery, she spoke to create a more appropriate tone for their conversation “Oh, my apologies. I should not be treating you like a child. As Jeralt's kin, somehow you don't seem at all a stranger to me... Speaking of Jeralt, may I ask if he ever spoke of me to you?” At this Byleth froze, looking to Sothis who stared intently into Byleth’s eyes, commanding her “Do not betray your father’s trust, deceive her!” Torn between loyalty to her father, contesting with her overpowering desire for Rhea to feel the same affection she felt, Byleth vacillated. Overcome with emotion she could only blurt out a useless, clumsy lie “He said you were incredible.”

Rage and bewilderment overtook Sothis’s features as she threw up her tiny hands, utterly exasperated at Byleth’s pathetic attempt at deception. A look of shock and disappointment washed over Rhea’s previously serene countenance “Hm, is that so? Unfortunately, I am unable to believe that such words fell from Jeralt's lips. I want you to know that you are free to speak candidly. There is no need to spare me from the truth, however harsh it may be. Since you are here, shall I tell you about the Jeralt that I knew?” 

A look of weary disappointment finally settled over Sothis’s features, as she talked over Rhea, giving Byleth one final piece of advice, “I see she still wishes to converse with you even as you have shown yourself to be both knave and fool. I know your heart, you ache for her more than anything, offer yourself to her. Does it not appear that nothing could have her give you the condemnation you have earned?” With that sothis vanished, leaving Byleth to hear the end of Rhea’s story, much of which she had missed.

“Jeralt jumped in front of an attack meant for me. He was gravely wounded. On the verge of death. I tended to his wounds in a desperate attempt to save his life. Thankfully, my efforts were not in vain. Jeralt managed to escape a seemingly certain death. I made arrangements for him to receive further care at Garreg Mach. The moment he was deemed fully recovered, I invited him to join the knights.” Telling a story meant to bring them closer together had returned Rhea’s radiant smile and seeing that Byleth brightened, feeling reassured by what little of the story she had heard replying “I didn't know... Thank you for telling me.” 

Rhea, kept her enchanting smile as she answered simply “Well, it is not a story I have often repeated. Even at the monastery, there are not many who know that. I tell you this because… to me, you are the child of the one who saved my life all those years ago. And also…” Seeing a possible way to understand the object of her desire Byleth tried to keep the desperation from her voice as she queried Rhea “Yes?” Rhea seemed to struggle with something. A distant look and blank expression overtook her face. Eventually the look passed and she replied, cryptic as ever “Never mind. It is nothing. I simply wanted to say that I trust you. By coming to visit with me today, you have... Well... Suffice it to say that my day is brighter than it otherwise would have been. I thank you for that.” 

Byleth smiled hesitantly, ignoring the unspoken truths Rhea still felt she couldn’t trust her with, she responded to Rhea “No, thank you Rhea, I don’t deserve that trust. I just lied to you yet you seem to understand. What I can’t understand is why my dad doesn’t value the way you support me, gave me the chance to teach these wonderful kids, and how you have more faith in me than anyone ever has. Whatever problems there are between you two I know it will all work out.” Rhea’s beatific smile returned at this profession of faith. 

But it faltered slightly as Byleth took a step forward and stared deeply into Rheas striking pale green eyes before continuing “I don’t deserve it but I have one more thing I’d like. You are the most beautiful woman I’ve seen and I want you.” Hoping for an enthusiastic affirmation of shared feelings but expecting a succinct rejection she instead received another cryptic, far away look. 

Byleth had little reason to assume this wasn’t Rhea trying to think of a way to let her down gently so, stifling tears she turned and quickly began to move away, only to have her hand caught by Rhea. Turning Byleth saw that the faraway look wasn’t totally absent, however a hint of her smile had returned and she said in an unusually light an airy voice “It has been so very long since I have opened my heart to another.” She then fixed Byleth with an intense gaze, finally back in the present before committing “But there is no one I would rather give myself to.” With that they both surged forward, kissing one another intensely. 

Byleth inhaled deeply of the white lily’s sweet scent which faintly pervaded wherever Rhea stood, so close to the flowers that always rested in Rhea’s hair the smell was intoxicating. With one hand she cupped the flawless skin of Rhea’s cheek and ran the other through her silky mint green hair. Rhea mirrored the way Byleth stroked her hair, but her other hand roamed lower, grasping one of Byleth’s large, perky breasts. This provoked a moan that only encouraged Rhea to kiss her more intensely. Soon Byleth pulled back from the embrace, breathless and flushed. 

Rhea immediately began to help Byleth slip out of her Teacher’s uniform who soon stood naked. She looked with a hunger at Byleth’s smooth skin, marred slightly here and there by scars from battle, and at her large breasts. She drank in the swell of Byleth’s ample hips and the way her petite tool throbbed with need. Unable to resist any longer Rhea surged forward using a hand to cup one breast as she took the nipple into her mouth while using her other to knead one of the rounded cheeks of Byleth’s rear.

Byleth gasped and squirmed under Rhea’s ministrations but eventually regained enough composure to ask “Are you going to join me?” Remembering herself Rhea looked down at her sacred vestments, connected by a thin strand of pre to Byleth, and smiled ruefully before replying “But of course, dear one.” With a wave of her hand and a shimmer of green light she stood naked which took Byleth by surprise. Rhea’s exposed form was more beautiful than Byleth had dared to dream. Her vibrant peach skin, flushed with arousal, was utterly immaculate. The full, perky breasts which protruded from her chest were rounded enticingly. 

But these attractive features paled in comparison to the narrow waist which flared to perfectly wide hips. Hips which framed a huge but still perky, rounded ass and an absolutely massive, pulsating cock. Byleth could scarcely fathom the size of the thing, even as she dropped to her knees to lap a bead of pre giving her a first taste. The flavor was faintly sweet and floral, as perfect as everything about the woman before her. Rhea sighed contentedly as Byleth experimentally licked part of huge shaft before taking the fat head into her mouth to suckle at. With very little of the huge heavenly rod in her mouth Byleth felt it press against the back of her throat, there was little chance she could ever hope to properly service something this size as she was. Even allowing a mere third of it into her mouth she could feel the strain on her jaw. 

She gave it one last suck as deep as she could, savoring the taste, before letting it slip from her mouth and switching to the use of her hands to try to satisfy the beast before her. Rhea gasped at the vigorous stroking but she could see the hints of Byleth’s frustration at not being able to have her as she wanted. Rhea took Byleth’s hands in her own, provoking a confused expression from the younger woman, and offered her a chance at what she desired “Do you trust me, dear one?” Byleth smiled and, once again gazing deeply into Rhea’s mint green eyes, gave her affirmation “More than anything.” 

Rhea’s beatific smile returned and her eyes glowed green as energy flowed from her into Byleth’s willing body. At first Byleth merely let out a pleased groan as a pleasant warmth suffused her hands, soon flowing into her torso.

But as the sublime heat overtook her core that groan escalated to a blissful cry that soon faded from knowing as Byleth’s perception of the world dimmed. She was a mote of satisfaction swept away in a sea of warmth and joy. She drifted through mounting waves of exultation before reaching a rapturous peak that left her giddy even as she returned to reality. As she slowly recovered from her insensate state she realized Rhea had kneeled down and was once again embracing her, now singing  
“In times flow...see the glow, of flames ever burning bright…  
on the swift...rivers drift, broken memories alight…”   
Hearing Rhea sing Byleth pondered the pleasant feeling of nostalgia the song elicited. It mingled with the joy of her sublime transformation and, filled with appreciation for the woman holding her, she brought her arms which had been dangling at her sides to grasp Rhea as tight as she could. Rhea tightened her embrace in response, letting out a pleased sigh as they sat on the floor, holding one another.

After a time Rhea pulled back from the embrace, again peering into Byleth’s eyes as she bore a countenance of happiness tinged with curiosity. She queried the smaller, younger woman “How do you feel? Now that you bear my crest you should find yourself more capable in all endeavors.” Byleth beamed back at her, speaking with rare excitement “I feel amazing, let me show you.” Byleth scooted back and, understanding her intention, Rhea gracefully rose to her feet. 

Confronted again with Rhea’s massive rod, Byleth now felt only anticipation. Drawing a deep breath she began taking the huge tool, first into her mouth, but quickly down her throat. Rhea let out a pleased groan as Byleth took her deeper and deeper. As her throat bulged from the intrusion she reached around Rhea’s motherly hips and grasped her plump cheeks, fingers sinking into her considerable backside, urging her to begin. 

Not able to restrain herself any longer Rhea drew back, and then gasped as she pistoned forward. Rhea’s fingers were tangled in Byleth’s silken blue hair as she held steady the smaller woman's head. Byleth encouraged Rhea by pulling and kneading the fat, round spheres of Rhea’s ass as they jiggled in response to her powerful rutting. Byleth delighted in Rhea’s divine form even as she felt Rhea’s giant balls crash again and again into her quickly reddening chin. Rhea’s pleased gasps escalated into cries as her voluptuous hips blurred with speed as she claimed Byleth’s throat.

Finally Rhea wailed blissfully as she hilted herself and began to unload deep in Byleth’s throat. At first Byleth continued to grope Rhea’s assets to heighten her release, overjoyed to finally be able to bring so much satisfaction to the object of her affection. Though it was in too deep for her to taste, the potent seed’s sweet scent, reminiscent of Rhea’s white lilies, intoxicated Byleth. As rope after rope filled Byleth she soon realized the impossible volume of this release, she already felt as though she had eaten a full meal, that she needed to breathe. All the while Rhea’s eyes were shut as her moans, gasps, and cries continued in time with her inexorable peaking. 

Leaving red marks as she finally released Rhea’s behind from her grip she pushed on Rhea’s thighs freeing herself and gasping for air as Rhea’s release continued. Byleth gasped for air and closed her eyes as Rhea began painting her face white as spurt after spurt rained down. By the time Rhea’s massive release ended Byleth found her face, hair, and ample bust covered in Rhea’s seed. Byleth wiped her eyes to free her vision, and get a taste, immediately confronted with the slick but still throbbing divine rod. 

Looking up she saw Rhea bearing a look of satisfaction tinged with embarrassment, she apologized to Byleth “It had been so very long, I have a way of giving thanks if you are not spent.” Byleth smiled as she replied “Of course! That was incredible, what’s next?” Rhea simply smiled and grasped Byleth’s hands, helping her to her feet. Byleth then gasped, surprised as the larger woman effortlessly grasped her ass and lifted her over her cock so that she could wrap her legs around Rhea’s waist. Byleth savored the feel of Rhea’s huge length sawing between the perky, rounded cheeks of her ass. The way it pressed at her entrance built an unbearable anticipation. She shared a kiss with Rhea before pulling back to look down at her angrily swollen, comparatively tiny length, begging Rhea “I need it, please.”

Rhea simply smiled reassuringly before swiftly lifting Byleth before gradually lowering her on to her thick cock. Byleth mewled as she finally found herself being completely taken. Painlessly taking a monster like the one Rhea was impaling her with should have been impossible, the way Byleth’s toned stomach stretched slightly to accommodate it attested to that. Yet as Rhea slowly slid further in, inexorably stretching her, Byleth found only a deep sense of satisfaction and building pleasure. When Rhea finally bottomed out she took a moment to admire the way Byleth writhed and clenched around her length. The way her diminutive tool had already begun to leak, painting a line of her submission down Rhea’s smooth stomach. 

Seeing this display Rhea knew Byleth was ready. She tightened her grip, sinking her fingers into Byleth’s perky ass, as she lifted Byleth and drew her own hips back. She then slammed upward with the full might of her massive rear, using her hands to slam Byleth down in tandem. Byleth could only lean forward and wrap her arms around Rhea’s back, holding on as she cried out, overcome. Rhea relentlessly plowed upward, her fat cock claiming Byleth over and over. The giant, perfectly rounded globes of Rhea’s rear shook and clenched as she slammed into Byleth relentlessly. Byleth gasped and moaned as her own dick uselessly flailed, drooling out proof of her pleasure. Rhea watched with satisfaction as Byleth found her first peak, wailing as she clenched down on the huge invader. She emptied her modest load onto Rhea’s lower stomach, it dripped down to the turgid pillar slamming into her, useful only as a lubrication to ease her own domination.

Byleth’s surrender only goaded Rhea to piston even faster. Their voluptuous figures shook and glistened with sweat as they both gasped, groaned, and cried. Rhea’s wide hips again began to blur as she rutted into Byleth again and again. Rhea’s massive nuts swung up with each thrust to repeatedly crash into Byleth’s plump rear. Though they had both begun to sweat Byleth only registered the intoxicating fragrance of Rhea’s lilies. Byleth could barely use her limbs to cling to Rhea as she moaned and gasped as the huge dick reaming her incited yet more dribbling from her bouncing member. As Byleth’s wailing grew hysterical she found her second release. Again this drove Rhea’s inhuman swiftness and power pounding the giant pillar deep into Byleth impossibly fast. Overwhelmed with pleasure and outmatched in stamina Byleth came undone, her arms failed her, she began to fall backwards. She had only fallen a few inches before Rhea’s hands left Byleth’s reddened ass and shot upwards, deftly catching Byleth’s head and resting it gently on Rhea’s shoulder. Rhea gracefully carried Byleth, who strained even to use her legs to cling to Rhea’s waist, to the bed and laid her down even as Byleth remained impaled on her fat, throbbing cock. With Byleth laid supine Rhea perched over her in a mating press but only elected to kiss her tenderly. 

Rhea pulled back and Byleth gazed up at her divine features illuminated by the sunlight filtering in through the window behind Rhea’s bed. With her headdress gone and hair out of place she still looked perfect, the exposure of her elven ears raised no questions for Byleth, she did not expect such a being to be an ordinary human. Rhea’s gazed down with affection, seeing the pure adoration in Byleth’s beautiful features. Even covered in sweat and dried cum she looked amazing to Rhea. Rhea again posed the question “If you are still not spent?” Byleth smile widened, answering through a roll of her hips, stirring the thick rod deep inside her. 

Rhea gasped and savored the feeling for a moment before pulling back before crashing down into Byleth. As Rhea’s powerful thrusts provoked now hoarse moans Byleth arched her back presenting her perky, full breasts. Rhea cupped one and took a nipple into her mouth, even as she continued relentlessly plowing her fat dick deep into the woman below her. Byleth’s ragged cries grew louder as her toes curled, her legs dangled on either side of Rhea shaking in response to the endless pounding. With every flex of Rhea’s thick, powerful thighs and ass she drove her hardness down into Byleth who’s dick now leaked onto her own stomach. Both of their voluptuous forms, a mixture of soft and hard, jiggled in response to the force of Rhea’s reaming.

Their voices were a cacophony of hoarse cries, escalating in volume as Rhea thrusted fast and hard. Overcome, Byleth came a final time, shooting thin ropes across her own tits and face and clenching at the giant rod still pounding her. This final proof of dominion and the way Byleth gripped her so tightly was enough for Rhea to finally find her second peak. Rhea drove in to her hilt, letting out an ecstatic sigh as she began to blast jet after thick jet as far into Byleth as she could. She leaned over Byleth and kissed her even as Byleth moaned at being filled so totally. Rhea pulled back as her climax finally began to subside and saw Byleth’s stupid smile and glassy eyes. Seeing they had both found satisfaction Rhea pulled out, provoking a final gasp and dribble of cum from Byleth, laying beside her as she almost immediately began to snore. 

During a particularly loud snore the door to Rhea’s chambers was opened deftly by Seteth who seeing Rhea in bed began “Lady Rhea it is highly irregular for you to be sle-” Half way through his sentence he registered the impossible, that someone was in bed with Rhea. That it was a disheveled Byleth, sleeping happily covered in sweat and dried cum, went part of the way to explaining the situation. That the Rhea walking towards him was only slightly less disheveled surprised him far more. He couldn’t help but query her as she reached the door, a smug but curious smile on his face “She handled you that well?” Rhea looked over to the sleeping Byleth with fondness as she replied “She is no ordinary human, Seteth.” Now she looked more serious as she addressed Seteth “In fact, we have much to discuss in regards to her.”


	4. Ingrid/Dorothea B + Mercedes

Dorothea couldn’t help but let out a sigh of frustration and shake her head as she watched Ingrid struggle. She was somehow incapable of properly putting on the finery Dorothea had picked out for her. From her tense, unrefined posture, to the way she struggled with the dress, to the partial makeup which Ingrid had stopped her from applying fully Ingrid just looked sad. Ingrid, upon hearing the sigh looked up and realized how pathetic her struggle was, wanting Dorothea to guide her, she asked “Why are you sighing at me like that? Is my face really so hopeless?” Dorothea agonized over her next statement, she had set this whole disaster of a situation up and being too harsh would just give Ingrid an excuse to leave, she tried to be honest as she replied “I...am trying to think of something polite to say right now. It's as if you have no experience dressing elegantly. At all.” 

Ingrid was saddened by how much this simple truth disappointed Dorothea, responding sheepishly “I mean...I don't. Dorothea, I appreciate you taking the time, but yes, you do have your work cut out for you.” Upon hearing the shame in Ingrid’s response Dorothea was worried she had gone too far, she tried to give Ingrid some context “I'm sorry. I...I shouldn't be so hard on you. I was just surprised, is all. A gal like you? You're a beautiful young noblewoman... Who somehow has no experience with either makeup or fashion. This is basic stuff, Ingrid. The basics of the basics, really. But it's like you've never even tried.”

Ingrid, upon hearing Dorothea’s perspective, felt compelled to provide her own context “I was just never interested before. Even as a child, it never appealed to me. Fussy, pretty things always felt unnecessary. And gussying myself up to attract someone has never played an important part in my pursuits as a knight. But you've piqued my interest in all this.” Finally getting some understanding of why she would be interested in this but be lacking in even basic proficiency Dorothea asked her hopefully “How?” Ingrid elaborated making clear that this was an experiment related to treating the upcoming ball with the proper respect it demanded as a holiday and formal occasion “It's not like I'd be dressing myself up just to attract someone. I'd be dressing up for the occasion, specifically. Even if I don't dress up any other time, a special occasion such as this is a good reason to try it out.”

Dorothea, unwilling to acknowledge the purity of Ingrid’s stated reasoning, teased at her “Well, yeah. That's why we dress up when we go out. You might meet someone, and you want to look your best, don't you? Get their attention? Lure them in?” Ingrid gaped, baffled by the total diversion from her stated reasons, giving Dorothea a rebuttal “That's the exact opposite of what I just said. You said previously that dressing up for the occasion is reason enough.” Now understanding that Ingrid wanted to be here but just wasn’t being honest with herself Dorothea dispensed with that empty pretense “Oh, I just said that so you wouldn't run off screaming.” Ingrid looked down, sadly considering how best to steer this conversation back to her comfort zone and replying absently “I see."

Seizing upon Ingrid’s hesitation Dorothea saw this as the perfect opening to ply her with compliments “My real point is that you're quite lovely even before getting all fixed up. Absolutely bewitching, in fact. So when I'm finished with you, well... Someone looking at you could be forgiven for...wanting to pounce.” Ingrid furrowed her brow at this and tried to get the conversation back on track “Could they be? I don't know that I'd forgive them.” Dorothea, having given up the pretense earlier, persisted in trying to get Ingrid to finally open up “Oh, I know. That's why, just before I lunge, I'm gonna ask permission.”

Ingrid was in no mood to succumb to Dorothea’s coquetting when she hadn’t ever come close to being ready for the ball before getting sidetracked away from her duty like this. She began to strip down to change back to her normal clothes as she shut Dorothea down “Permission is not granted–ever! Just back off.” Dorothea tried to get Ingrid to stay replying “Now Ingrid, you never even properly tried on one dress, you can’t just leave so soon.” Finally, out of the dress and in her pragmatic, uncolored smallclothes she turned, ready to put on her uniform as she finally bid Dorothea goodbye when she heard the door opening. 

Both were surprised to see Mercedes enter with a beatific smile waving hello to Dorothea as she entered the room “Hello Dorothea, how are you-“ She then noticed Ingrid’s presence, and her state of undress, surprised she said “Oh my, am I interrupting something?” At that Ingrid scowled “No, sorry Mercedes, I should be going.” At that Mercedes took on a concerned look quickly replying “But Ingrid, with Dorothea here this is the perfect opportunity for you to learn to dance! Was that why you were here?”

At this Ingrid winced as she remembered the professor’s cruel decision to humiliate her and the Blue Lions house by picking her as the representative for this year’s White Heron Cup. She replied quickly “No, there’s no hope for me there just as there’s no hope for me to learn to present myself elegantly at the ball.” Hearing this Mercedes gave a rare frown as she reminded Ingrid of her duty and potential “Listen here Ingrid, you might not like what I am about to say. There is no way you can know any of that and you have no good reason to believe those things. Just because you never learned to dance, or dress elegantly, doesn’t mean you’re hopeless.” With that she looked over to Dorothea with a smile “In fact with a diva and I here to teach you, along with your grace, you could be dancing beautifully in no time at all!” Dorothea smiled and nodded, excitedly saying “Why didn’t you tell me Ingrid? I would just love to teach you; I know you will be amazing!”

Looking upward Ingrid pleaded with the Goddess to give her some understanding of why the professor had done this to her. Receiving no answer she sighed before looking back down, replying with a defeated frown on her face “I suppose it’s only my duty to give it my all, I am obligated to at least try to live up to our professor’s expectations, even if those expectations are based on a terrible misconception.” At this Mercedes smiled, she waved her hand dismissing Ingrid’s misgivings as she replied cheerily “I knew you wouldn’t just let us down Ingrid! I can teach you the basics, Dorothea can comment and pick up teaching when you get a grip on the fundamentals!” Ingrid stopped frowning and assumed a look of determination before realizing she was still the only one mostly undressed.

Flushing slightly, she quickly spoke “I should put on my uniform again before we start, one moment.” Smiling and dismissing her worries again Mercedes explained “Oh no need for that, you won’t ever need to dance in that after all, it will be easier for you to get the movements right with less in the way. In fact, it would be easier for me too!” With that Mercedes began eagerly stripping as Ingrid stared off into space baffled by the events unfolding before her. She glanced to Dorothea who was hungrily drinking in the sight of Mercedes. Dorothea, upon noticing Ingrid, beamed at her. Ingrid rolled her eyes before looking back to the now disrobed Mercedes who she couldn’t help but examine.

Mercedes frame was wider and softer than Ingrid’s though still nowhere near overweight. Her large, round breasts which exceeded Ingrid’s still substantial set, were pushed together by her alluring maroon lingerie. Stretched around her wide hips were matching panties, that hugged the impressive bulge that completely dwarfed Ingrid’s own, this most of all confused Ingrid even as it captured her attention. Seeing this Dorothea teased Ingrid as she too slipped out of her uniform “See something you like?” At this Ingrid flushed and looked down, mortified she once again began thinking of a way out of this nightmare. Mercedes rubbed Ingrid’s shoulder reassuring her as she said, “We’re both ready now so just watch my feet and follow me.”

Relieved to finally be able to do something she mirrored the movements produced by her kind friend. Though her movements were stiff at first soon she had the basic set of movements down. With Dorothea clapping to keep rhythm and giving advice she quickly found herself perfectly synchronized with Mercedes. It wasn’t so different from going spear to spear with a novice, a simple pattern of footwork shifting the upper body as needed to compensate. She no longer needed to observe Mercedes footwork and couldn’t help but take in the sight of Dorothea unclothed. Her ample breasts, even larger than Mercedes impressive pair, jiggled enticingly with every clap. Her thick hips framed a bulge that was somehow even larger than her well endowed friend. These enticing assets were obscured only by Dorothea’s enticing green lingerie which matched her eyes. Tearing her eyes away from Dorothea’s voluptuous form Ingrid looked at the enchanting songstress’s pretty face who only winked as she smiled smugly.

Flushing again Ingrid needing some way to distract herself looked back to Mercedes who was smiling, still oblivious, she asked her “This was a good start, but do you know any more advanced dances?” Mercedes responded with her characteristic cheer “Not too many, I know you’re ready for the hardest one I know, I knew you would be great at this!” Ingrid smiled and continued to mirror Mercedes as she began to execute a significantly more complex dance. The pattern involved much more movement forwards and back, had Ingrid not been so fast Mercedes might have crashed into her. But her speed and grace allowed her to quickly understand and perfectly execute this dance. Dorothea clapped twice as fast to help them stay in the same rhythm and for a time they were perfectly synchronized.

Soon, however, Mercedes began to slow. Ingrid was caught up in Dorothea’s precise rhythm and noticed too late, crashing into her slower friend. Seeing this coming Dorothea caught them both before they could fall to the floor of her room. Pressed up against Mercedes’ soft, curvy body Ingrid couldn’t stop herself from enjoying her friend’s pleasant form. The way Mercedes’ ample breasts pressed against her own, the way Mercedes’ big package smothered her modest one. She was snapped out of this pleasant vacillation by Dorothea who winked over Mercedes shoulder as she said, “Remember Ingrid, ask permission before you pounce!” Ingrid stumbled back, again flushed and mortified, and began to awkwardly bid the two farewell “That was good practice, thanks! We should do it again sometime.” Mercedes shut that down, reminding her friend of her duty “Now Ingrid, I may be tired out, but Dorothea is a better dancer and ready to go!” 

Ingrid grimaced as Dorothea eagerly agreed “That was just the warmup, I know my Ingrid can take everything I got!” Ingrid sighed but began to mirror Dorothea’s movements as they both executed more complicated, vigorous routines. Mercedes gave encouragement as they spun and twirled, lunged and pirouetted. The sophistication of the patterns Ingrid executed were almost enough to distract her from the way Dorothea’s voluptuous form swayed and shook with the frantic movements. By the time they were done they were both panting and covered in a sheen of sweat. Collapsing to the bed with Dorothea and Mercedes on either side of her Ingrid had finally found satisfaction in learning so much, she could make the professor proud. She smiled as she laid back thanking her friends and trying to distract herself from their shapely, exposed forms “This was a great idea; I need to find a way to thank you.” 

To her surprise it was Mercedes who responded in a breathy voice “I can think of a way, watching you two got me awfully worked up.” Curious Ingrid sat up and was confronted with her friend who, sitting beside her, had taken off her panties and was now slowly stroking her hard, fat cock. Ingrid was enraptured by the sight of it as it throbbed already beading pre, but quickly pushed up off the bed half-heartedly scolding her friend she said, “Mercedes this… this isn’t appropriate, what would Annette say?” Mercedes just gave one of her pure smiles and said, “She might make you wait while she gets her turn, she used to be like you but that was years ago!” Dumbfounded Ingrid could only watch as Dorothea took off her own panties revealing her half hard monster which already matched the size of Mercedes’ throbbing tool. 

She stood up next to Mercedes, who sat on the edge of the bed and engulfed the massive rod, as Dorothea explained to Ingrid “We aren’t going to make you do anything Ingrid, ah you can take it slow, but we know you want this.” At this Mercedes let the huge, glistening cock slip from her mouth as she scooted back and patting the bed in front of her before laying down and saying, “Come on Ingrid, we can see you want a taste.” All the while she and Dorothea gave teasing grins, staring at the way Ingrid’s little member strained against her panties. 

Unwilling to verbalize her caving Ingrid nonetheless moved forward onto the bed. She bent forward over Mercedes’ supine form, unwittingly presenting her perky rounded ass to a wolfishly grinning Dorothea. Ingrid salivated as her face was now mere inches away. She inhaled deeply, intoxicated by the scent of Mercedes’ lavender perfume mixing with the aroma of her big dick. Having some idea from watching Mercedes but lacking in real experience she hesitated, looking to her friend. Mercedes smiled calmly and reassured Ingrid “You can take it slow; we know you don’t have a lot of experience.” Confident she wouldn’t be judged, Ingrid took the head into her mouth, savoring the taste of the pre and swirling her tongue around enjoying the flavor. This elicited gasps and a moan from Mercedes who encouraged her “That’s it, just keep going.” Ingrid did but still wasn’t relaxed enough to let it into her throat like Mercedes had. She heard the bed creak as Dorothea finally scrambled her way towards Mercedes. Her painfully hard, huge member swinging as she said, “This is cute and all, but I think Ingrid can take it at her own pace from here.” 

Mercedes only had time to nod and open her mouth before Dorothea plunged her massive rod deep into Mercedes now bulging throat. Ingrid watched with a mixture of fascination and jealousy as the thick thighs and big round cheeks of Dorothea’s ass clenched and shook as they powered her claiming of Mercedes’ mouth. Every time she plunged balls deep into Mercedes’ mouth Dorothea’s giant nuts would crash into Mercedes’ quickly reddening chin. Dorothea let loose grunts of exertion and gasps of pleasure as she rutted again and again into Mercedes’ hungry throat. Ingrid was unable to look away from the primal display even as she tried to fit more and more of Mercedes into her throat. Faster and faster came Dorothea’s thrusts until finally she hilted herself and let out a relieved sigh. As she continued unloading down Mercedes’ throat Dorothea looked over her shoulder and gave Ingrid a stupid grin. 

Feeling outdone by Mercedes Ingrid closed her eyes and focused on trying to relax and get the whole, fat cock into her throat. She almost had the whole thing into her bulging throat when she heard a slurp and opened her eyes again to see Dorothea withdrawing from her filled friend. As Mercedes gasped for air Dorothea addressed her as she scrambled this time off the bed “Great job Mercie, I’ll get her ready for you!” Ingrid was slightly alarmed at that, she couldn’t see Dorothea any longer, and soon felt Dorothea pulling down her panties. Dorothea now on her knees at the side of the bed let out a chuckle seeing the way Ingrid’s painfully turgid member was connected to the panties by a strand of pre. Finally, so close to the object of her desire, Dorothea drank in the sight of the rounded porcelain ass in front of her. She admired Ingrid’s powerful thighs as she began to knead the ass she would soon claim. Ingrid at first was startled but soon found the pleasant sensation helping her relax and finally take Mercedes whole thick tool. Seeing she was ready Mercedes let out a gasp as she started to buck up into Ingrid’s throat in time with Ingrid’s own efforts.

Ingrid was finally comfortable as Dorothea clapped her hands down sending Ingrid’s curvy rear jiggling as Dorothea thrust her tongue inside. Ingrid moaned into Mercedes fat dick as it thrust up into her mouth as Ingrid began to leak even more as she finally received some direct stimulation. It wasn’t long before Mercedes sped up faster and faster until she finally hilted herself in Ingrid’s bulging throat as she released rope after rope deep into Ingrid. Ingrid moaned in response to being filled as Dorothea’s continued groping and rimming her rounded ass.

When Mercedes finally came down and withdrew Ingrid had little time to catch her breath before they had switched sides. Dorothea was again smirking down at her as she waved her huge dick in Ingrid’s face. Ingrid glanced over her shoulder and saw a still hard Mercedes, who gave her a reassuring smile, as she began to hotdog Ingrid’s thick rear. Looking back to Dorothea she immediately felt the thud of the Dorothea’s huge member as it smacked into her forehead. Ingrid licked her way up from Dorothea’s giant balls up to the fat head before beginning to engulf the massive rod. Dorothea let out a groan and tangled her fingers in Ingrid’s silken blonde hair as she steadily thrust in, soon to the hilt. Seeing she was claimed from the front Mercedes sighed as she finally began to work her way into Ingrid’s tight ass. Ingrid’s little member began to drool into the sheets as she let out another moan into the fat dick that was now plunging again and again deep into her throat with Dorothea’s short thrusts. When Mercedes finally bottomed out the sublime stretching was too much for Ingrid, she shot thin ropes across the bed below her. Dorothea reveled in the vibrations of Ingrid’s muffled moans as Mercedes enjoyed Ingrid’s clenching and writhing. 

When Ingrid’s composure returned Mercedes began pounding her fat cock in time with Dorothea. All three of their rounded asses and ample breasts jiggled as they vigorously spit roasted Ingrid. Ingrid’s untouched dick leaked uselessly into the blanket below her where she had already blown her first load. Mercedes had begun to squeeze Ingrid’s curved butt as she continued to make it jiggle with her powerful reaming. With each of Mercedes’ powerful thrusts her big balls swung into Ingrid’s smaller pair, smothering them with their size as those thrusts drove muffled moans from Ingrid. On the other end Dorothea continued her short, deep ruts, slapping her huge sack into Ingrid’s reddened chin as she leaned over to grope Ingrid’s jiggling tits. Completely overwhelmed as she was conquered at both ends Ingrid howled, as loudly as she could with her throat stuffed with thick cock, as she blew yet another wasted load into the bed below.

Ingrid had a few moments respite as Dorothea and Mercedes hilted in her to continue groping her as they enjoyed her squirming. It wasn’t long before she was ready again and they resumed their pounding, now at a fevered pace. On both ends Ingrid was subjected to long, powerful thrusts as she groaned into the huge cock plundering her throat. Their shapely rears and thick thighs clenched and jiggled powering the erratic rutting which drove them deep into Ingrid. Their gasps and moans grew breathless as their pace became frantic when Dorothea and Mercedes found their second peaks. They both hilted themselves in Ingrid as they filled her up, shooting rope after thick rope deep inside of her. Being claimed so thoroughly Ingrid weakly moaned into the giant cock filling her stomach as she for a third time began to uselessly shoot proof of her submission into the bed below her. The last to stop coming, Dorothea pulled out, and fired enough thick ropes to paint Ingrid’s face and hair white. Mercedes stumbled back, catching herself on shaky legs, before plodding forward to collapse on the bed. She rolled to the other side as she murmured “I think I could use a break…” as she drifted off, quickly asleep.

Dorothea smiled at this, explaining “She’s all tuckered out, not surprising as she filled Annie in the morning. My Ingrid is still ready though, right?” At this Ingrid smiled and nodded dumbly, still hazy in the afterglow of her most intense experience. Dorothea pulled her up, so they were both on their knees, and kissed her. Dorothea savored her and Mercedes’ flavor that had so completely marked Ingrid, and then gently pushed Ingrid down onto her back. Ingrid wordlessly complied, laying supine before pulling her knees near her chin, presenting her backdoor as it already began to leak Mercedes seed. 

Dorothea smirked down at the glassy-eyed Ingrid as she began to speak, all the while rubbing her huge package across Ingrid’s relatively tiny one, smothering it as she said “Even you good nobles are all the same, you put walls up between yourselves and anything that isn’t your duty. But now that you gave me a chance would you rather be anywhere else?” Ingrid kept her stupid grin as she replied adoringly “No.” The smugness of Dorothea’s countenance deepened as she pulled back and rammed her massive cock deep into Ingrid’s lubricated backdoor. 

Ingrid whimpered as her eyes rolled back, her cock flailing as it now leaked onto her toned navel. Dorothea moaned as she drove forward with thrust after long thrust. She hilted herself into Ingrid over and over as each thrust provoked shaking of the thick thighs, and fat, round ass that drove those thrusts. Dorothea’s giant balls crashed into Ingrid’s quaking reddened rear with each long thrust. Ingrid’s mewling quickly grew into cries, as her toes curled and Dorothea groped Ingrid’s jiggling breasts, as her unattended member fired thin ropes across her own face and tits. Ingrid licked her lips savoring the way her own flavor mixed with Dorothea’s. This display drove Dorothea to lean down and kiss Ingrid who locked her legs around the thick butt that now reamed her with short, fevered thrusts. Ingrid matched those thrusts with frantic bucks of her own hips as their kiss was broken by shared gasps, groans, and moans. 

This pace could only last so long as they both reached a crescendo as Dorothea hilted herself one last time in Ingrid. They wrapped their arms around one another and kissed as Dorothea filled Ingrid’s already stuffed backdoor. As they kissed both of their chins were painted white as Ingrid found her last peak. Ingrid gasped one last time as Dorothea pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside an insensate Ingrid who murmured “thanks…” as she quickly found sleep. Dorothea was not as exhausted but was drifting off next to Ingrid until she felt a tongue licking its way up from her balls, to her half hard shaft, to the tip. Dorothea was surprised and had to look up.

She saw Mercedes’ face smiling at her, who switched to stroking the fat dick with her hands as she reassured Dorothea “Thanks for letting me take a breather. I know you’re tired, but… I need this, let me do the work.” Dorothea gave a weary smile and nod back before Mercedes spun around and quickly lowered her curvy ass on Dorothea’s once again hard pillar. Mercedes let out a relieved sigh as she descended Dorothea’s thick length, it had been too long. She filled Annie all the time, usually multiple times a day, which was nice. But since they had left the Kingdom Mercedes hadn’t found anyone quite as huge as Dorothea to give her what she needed. As she bottomed out Mercedes delighted in the way Dorothea stretched her, in the feeling of her balls resting on top of Dorothea’s bigger ones. She whimpered as she began to roll her hips, ecstatic at the way the huge rod stirred her around in places long neglected. 

Not one to be teased for long Dorothea brought her hand down giving Mercedes a smack on her fat rear as Dorothea bucked her hips driving even deeper. Mercedes gave a surprised cry at this as her own fat cock drooled on the bed in front of her. Nearly overwhelmed as she was Mercedes still had enough control to begin bouncing up and down her superior. Every time she bottomed out her rounded rear would jiggle as Dorothea and her shared gasps, groans, and sighs. Dorothea did little beyond lay back and enjoy the sight before her, occasionally bucking her hips to add to their mutual pleasure. Mercedes’ legs failed her as she wailed, finally getting what she needed, she peaked yet again firing rope after thick rope onto the bed in front of her. Dorothea sighed as she enjoyed Mercedes erratic clenching. Feeling her second wind as Mercedes came down Dorothea began rapidly bucking up into Mercedes. Mercedes could only struggle to hold herself high enough to receive the short thrusts as her round ass jiggled in response to the fevered reaming. They both sighed in total satisfaction and exhaustion as they reached their final release, with Mercedes neglected tool firing across the bed again, as she was filled. The pair wordlessly collapsed to the bed and joined Ingrid in a deep sleep.


	5. Leonie/Lysithea B Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do post time-skip initially but found the support didn’t really lend itself to that. Thus, I decided to simply change Lysithea’s age to be one year older, in this story she’s 16. This is also my first futa on female fic so if you wanted more of the same sorry.

Leonie walked into Lysithea’s chambers as the afternoon sun shone through the windows. Having finished her lunch, Leonie knew that Lysithea would be researching as always, she thought it would be nice to offer some help. Maybe if she did the girl would stop overworking herself “Hey, I'm about to take out the trash. Got anything you want me to take?” Lysithea, still preoccupied with the tome in front of her, motioned to the substantial buildup of papers on the side of her desk saying “Uh, how about these? Just some old study notes of mine.”

Leonie, always hesitant to dispose of anything of even slight value, questioned “Wow, that's quite the pile there. You sure it's all fine to throw away?” Lysithea set her at ease, explaining “Of course. It's all safely stored in my brain now. If I concentrate, I can access any of it with ease.” Leonie gave a rueful smile; she had quickly become acquainted with Lysithea’s towering intellect. Before she left, Leonie let her admiration be known “Why am I not surprised? I wish I had even half your power of concentration. OK, here we go. Ugh...this is pretty heavy! Well, it'll be a good workout. Oh, but you were telling me not to take my training so lightly. Still, can't hurt to get a little exercise in. I'll just take it at a run. See you later!”

As Leonie left Lysithea watched her and considered, even after she left Lysithea couldn’t help but think of the admiration she had been offered so genuinely. She had always found Leonie to be beautiful, even if she was unrefined, her lack of preening wasn’t messy like Ignatz but practical. Her utilitarian haircut simply spoke to how hard she worked and how little time she had for frivolity. An important and admirable trait they both shared. Leonie had carried Lysithea when she fainted, yet she hadn’t repaid her and instead had dissected Leonie’s training methods. It had been a way to try to impress her and demonstrate her maturity. Instead Lysithea had done little beyond expose her own insecurity. Seeing now that Leonie was honest, humble, and understanding Lysithea realized she should speak to Leonie tonight and just tell her the truth.

Later that night, as Lysithea entered Leonie’s room, she found the older girl fletching an arrow. Seeing she had a guest she smiled and addressed Lysithea as she finished arranging the feather just so “Hm? What is it, Lysithea? Was there something in that pile of paper you wanted to hang on to, after all?” Lysithea was unaccustomed to apologizing, let alone expressing admiration and romantic feelings and struggled to find the right words saying “No, that's not it. There's just...something I want to say to you. I'm sorry for saying your way of doing things was inefficient. You've clearly grown plenty strong, doing things as you have. Not to mention multitasking and training in that way surely presents interesting challenges.” Leonie, understanding as ever, made it clear that Lysithea had never left her good graces “Well, sure. But, if everyone has their own methods, then your methods aren't wrong either. All you did was share with me, so there's no need for apologies. Still, it's probably me to imitate your levels of focus and concentration. How do you even manage to throw yourself into only one thing like that?” 

Lysithea, not expecting to have to explain herself, hinted at the sad truth “I haven't much choice—I can't waste even a single moment.” Leonie responded, not grasping the underlying darkness, relating it to her own work ethic and ambition. “I can understand that. I'm sort of the same way. I hate feeling like I'm not getting enough work done. Anyway, you should just do what works for you. You've got something you want to achieve, right? That's why you feel pressured to study so hard.” Lysithea, still caught up in trying to wrench her thoughts away from the pit, responded absently “Yes...” Leonie merely took this as an indication of remaining guilt and made it clear she was more than happy to help “Then focus on what matters to you. Leave the rest to people who have the time for it. And hey, if you need any heavy lifting done, you know where to go! The way I see it, it's all training.”

Lysithea smiled, never disappointed with the depths of Leonie’s generous and supporting nature “You know, Leonie. You're so kind, so strong...” Leonie was finally taken off guard responding in surprise “Whoa. What's with the compliments all of a sudden?” Lysithea, having never felt like this about anyone, prevaricated “I was just thinking what incredible partner you'd make. Really, you've got all of the perfect qualities!” Leonie was dumbfounded by the totally unexpected near confession blurting out “What?!” Lysithea, still unwilling to directly confess, reaffirmed her praise “I'm not simply saying that. I say what I mean, and I mean what I say.” Leonie was still shocked, blindsided by the romantic nature of Lysithea’s statement even as she flushed, simply musing on the strangeness of the interaction “Ha, you're making me blush! What a strange way to compliment someone.”

Finally accepting she would need to be direct Lysithea queried Leonie “Is it so strange, that I would have feelings for you Leonie? Could you never think of me as anything but a child in need of help?” The confusion on Leonie’s countenance mixed with uncertainty “It’s not that, though being three years older is a big difference. I just don’t see how a fancy, genius noble like you would be interested in a simple girl like me.” Lysithea calmly dismissed Leonie’s concerns “Do I seem like Lorenz to you? Nobody can save house Ordelia, least of all myself. But that isn’t what I intend to speak of. I need to know; do you feel as I do?” Leonie still seemed somewhat conflicted but bore a hint of a nervous smile nodding as she replied, “You’re amazing Lysithea, if you really thought about this, I want you too.” Lysithea simply smiled before leaning forward, slightly tilting her head to kiss the larger woman. 

They kissed intensely for a time, holding one another tightly, before Lysithea pulled back. She panted as she said “I’ve never done anything like this, I never thought I had the time…” Leonie gave one of her comforting smiles responding “That’s no problem! First we should probably lose the clothes.” Lysithea merely nodded, happy to be directed in this capacity, as she began to undress. Leonie followed suit and soon they both stood before one another entirely unencumbered. Lysithea drank in the sight of Leonie’s toned body, her wide hips and powerful thighs, her round breasts which sat high on her chest. Leonie appreciated Lysithea’s more petite form, her smooth porcelain skin, her small but perky breasts, nipples hidden by Lysithea’s silken white hair. Though not as broad as her own hips Lysithea was still curvy.

Leonie’s expression once again became one of shock as she looked down and took in the sight of the big, half hard dick and huge sack between Lysithea’s pale thighs. It was already bigger than the endowments of every mercenary and farm boy she had ever been with and they had varied in size. Seeing this hesitation Lysithea tensed up as she began to explain “Maybe I should have warned you about this, it’s normal for nobles but it probably seems wrong to you?” Leonie shook her head again and caressed Lysithea’s shoulders to try to get her to relax as she explained “You got nothing to explain, I paid attention in Manuela’s class, I just had no idea you nobles are like this all the time. I thought it would be a small thing used to pass down crests not… this. Really, it might make all this even better.” In response to her soothing words and touch Lysithea relaxed. Her endowment grew in response, now rock hard and throbbing. Lysithea, still a little uncertain, said “If it’s too big we can ju-“ Leonie interrupted as she fell to her knees saying “Are you kidding? I’m not just giving up!” 

Lysithea could only watch with anticipation as Leonie began to stroke the monster in front of her. Now so close to her challenge at its full-strength Leonie marveled at the size of the thing, it was half again longer than her former biggest. But most of all the pillar was fat, maybe twice as thick, she had her work cut out for her. She licked the pre that had beaded on the tip, savoring the powerful taste, before engulfing the giant head; her hands continuing to work the shaft as her mouth tried to adjust to the size of the thing. Lysithea gasped and sighed, hands clenched at her sides, as Leonie worked her way down the shaft. Soon it bumped the back of her throat and Leonie realized it was just too wide. Not one to be defeated she reluctantly let it slip from her mouth and began to vigorously to jerk the impressive rod. Not satisfied with merely using her hands she licked the pre that continued to bead at the tip one last time before going below to lavish kisses and suck on Lysithea’s huge nuts. Lysithea could only squirm and let out cute yelps as her huge package was serviced.

Lysithea’s gasps turned to near hysterical wails and she barely managed to squeak out “Leo- Leonie I…” Leonie pulled back but continued her vigorous jerking as she asked “What-“ She was interrupted as a cry burst forth from Lysithea, a fat rope of Lysithea’s seed shooting across Leonie’s face, painting a line from her orange hair to her open mouth. Darting her head forward she quickly took as much of the shaft as possible into her mouth as she began swallowing to keep up with the rate at which she was being filled. Just as Leonie began to fear she couldn’t keep up with the seemingly ceaseless discharge Lysithea’s first release waned as she began to pant for air. Leonie savored the flavor before giving one last suck and pulling back breathless. She looked at the still hard glistening cock before her before she quickly stood up before addressing her lover “Wow you were really pent up, huh? Well that was a nice snack. Hope you’re ready for the main course!” Still breathing heavily Lysithea managed to give a dumb smile and nod which prompted Leonie to playfully push her down to the bed. Lysithea gasped and began to sit up but Leonie was already on top of her, straddling the woman’s narrower thighs. 

Leonie gasped, before she reassured Lysithea, as she rubbed her long since wet sex along the glistening pillar “Don’t worry, I’ve done this before.” Lysithea’s glassy eyes regained some of their focus, as she realized what this could mean, hesitantly saying “Are you sure we should do this, couldn’t you become with child?” Leonie smiled as she answered back “I take Manuela’s herbs for that, it’s fine.” With that Lysithea nodded as Leonie began to slowly lower herself on the massive endowment. Leonie let out a shuddering breath as the huge thing slowly spread her so very wide. It wasn’t quick or easy but when she finally bottomed out, she felt giddy, overwhelmed with fullness and satisfaction. Lysithea for her part gasped and squirmed, inadvertently stirring her fat cock around driving them both higher. Leonie moaned as she used her powerful legs to lift herself high enough that only the fat tip remained inside her. Servicing the huge rod that now stretched her so exquisitely had her worked up, she was already close. As she dropped down to the base, the thick round cheeks of her ass jiggled as she was suddenly impaled again sending her over the edge. Crying out as her quim gripped at Lysithea, trying to milk more seed from the younger woman, she quivered around the huge rod. Lysithea gasped as she was massaged, assailed also by the feeling of their mixed juices gushing down to coat the base of her shaft and her sack.

Lysithea, concerned by the hysterical noises coming from Leonie, queried her “Is it too much?” Leonie regained enough composure to grin stupidly saying “It’s perfect.” Before leaning over, grasping Lysithea’s perky breasts for leverage as she began to rapidly buck her hips up and down taking her deep again and again. Lysithea could only try to keep her wailing to a reasonable volume as Leonie continually groped her and slammed herself down on the smaller woman’s fat cock. Leonie’s rounded rear shook back and forth as she rode the smaller woman at a fevered pace. As the cacophony of their moans grew Leonie’s tanned skin shone with the sweat provoked by her frantic riding. Lysithea grasped the blankets and began to buck back in time with Leonie. Leonie’s curves jiggled in response to their rhythm and Leonie found herself reaching a second peak. Being pounded even faster by Lysithea’s thick rod heightened the already sublime pleasure, now remaining upright and crying out was all she could try to do as she received what she craved. Soon it became too much and she almost collapsed forward on to Lysithea before she suddenly stopped as if held up by strong invisible blanket. 

Leonie soon came back to her senses, a bit uncertain as she managed to ask, “Uh, Is this magic?” Lysithea explained “Don’t worry, you deserve a little break.” With that Leonie allowed herself to be lifted and rotated by some unseen force as Lysithea got up onto her knees. Leonie gasped as she felt the thick cock still deep inside her slowly rotate, now finding herself on all fours in front of Lysithea. Lysithea looked at the round, toned butt in front of her and began to knead it. This provoked a sigh from Leonie who shot a grin over her shoulder saying, “Having fun back there?” Lysithea smiled back, responding “It’s perfect.” Before she quickly drew back and drove forward deep into Leonie’s tightness. Leonie gasped and moaned, focusing on holding herself up with her elbows, her back arched to allow Lysithea’s huge dick to fill her as deep as possible. Leonie’s toes curled, overcome as Lysithea’s giant nuts crashed into her with every deep thrust. Lysithea grunted and sighed as she drove forward faster and faster, quickly beginning to sweat, not used to such physical exertion. Her long locks of white hair, displaced by her rutting, no longer exposed the curves of her perky, jiggling breasts. Leonie was again overcome as her arms failed. She could only focus on crying her pleasure out into the bed below her and keeping her rear raised so the pillar so sublimely spreading her could continue its work. On the hands which greedily groped her quaking ass. As Leonie peaked yet again her quim spasmed finally succeeding in wringing the seed from Lysithea’s fat, pistoning cock. Lysithea cried out, as she hilted herself, blasting long jets of seed that painted Leonie’s womb white. Leonie mewled, filled so totally, she now felt her navel bulging ever so slightly. As they both basked in the afterglow Lysithea found herself exhausted, she could only lean over the butt she still gripped possessively, now panting for air.

Hearing Lysithea’s weariness, but feeling the dick which had only grown harder, Leonie realized the mage had reached the end of her modest stamina. Leonie, having found her second wind, knew she should take charge again. She got up and leaned back twisting to draw Lysithea into a brief kiss. Breaking the moment of intimacy Leonie pushed the compliant Lysithea down such that she could once again ride her, this time in reverse. Lysithea, still panting, gasped as Leonie again began to impale herself on Lysithea’s fat cock. Her pillar continued to stretch the overstuffed cunt which leaked cum with every thrust. Lysithea drank in the sight of Leonie’s rounded ass jiggling with every impact. The curves of her shaking breasts barely visible past the toned muscles of her back. Every time Leonie bottomed out the fat head slammed up into her cervix provoking shared whimpers and moans. Seed dripped down Lysithea’s huge sack, a stream produced by the fevered riding. Leonie bounced again and again until finally she threw her head back, letting out a ragged moan, as again she came on the turgid rod.

Seeing Leonie overcome Lysithea sat up as she spun her around using her magic. Leonie quickly understood and hooked one leg and then the other around the smaller woman’s curved hips. She used her legs to pull Lysithea down and draw her into a kiss. Lysithea’s petite breasts pressed into Leonie’s ample bust, their arms wrapping around one another tightly. They savored this moment of intimacy, but Leonie’s near insatiable need drove her to roll her hips, drawing a muffled moan from Lysithea. Soon the grinding became too much for Lysithea who drew back and slammed downward. Lysithea plowed her fat cock down into Leonie repeatedly, driving out more cum dripping across Leonie’s ass down to her bed. Her downward thrusts were matched by a buck of Leonie’s hips each time. Both let out moans as Lysithea’s rounded ass shook and clenched driving the pistoning which saw her huge nuts crashing into Leonie’s butt again and again. As their moans became breathless their pace grew fevered. Again, Leonie began to wail, heralding her final release. Her toes curled, as her cunt tightened, milking the giant invader. Lysithea was gripped so tightly she too cried out as she came a third time. She hilted herself as she fired rope after thick rope deep into Leonie. Leonie let out a shuddering sigh, ecstatic as she was filled so thoroughly, again bulging slightly. They shared one final dazed kiss before Lysithea, softening, pulled out of Leonie’s immediately leaking, wrecked cunt with one final shared gasp. She collapsed next to Leonie, both panting, as they quickly found a satisfied sleep.


	6. Stable Duty (Marianne, Bernadetta, Hilda)

Bernadetta quietly hummed one of the melodies she found comforting as she, worn out from spending all day in the stables, finished up brushing the hair of the horse in front of her. Once she had found the large beasts scary from a distance, avoiding them as she did so many things, but in the months since arriving at Garreg Mach the Professor had taught her a lot about the animals. She knew now they were usually gentle unless startled or in pain. Though it had been exhausting she preferred tending to the graceful creatures rather than attending class or drilling her troops, it was almost as nice as spending all day in her room. She appreciated their company more than most people if she was honest. They didn’t expect her to be something she wasn’t, to fulfill her duty or put herself out there because it would be “good” for her. Just one more horse and she’ll have tended to every horse in the student’s stables. She stopped humming, pulling back, now surveying the horse in front of her. She smiled as she saw the way its coat now shone in the early twilight coming down through the windows. Just one more horse and she could go have a well-deserved dinner.

As she turned to leave, she suddenly heard a muffled wailing coming from the last stall. Pausing for a moment before she suddenly realized why Marianne hadn’t been able to care for her half of the horses as the Professor had assigned. Increasingly catastrophic scenarios bombarded her mind as she leaped through the open top Dutch door, rolling as she hit the ground, before turning and rushing to the adjacent stall. In the short time it took her to get to the source of the noise countless disasters flitted through her mind. The noise was likely because her horse had kicked Marianne. Or maybe it had fallen on her, crushing her legs, and she had been crying out for help this whole time. Bernadetta thought now of her impending punishment, she should have heard this earlier but was too busy humming to herself like an unmarriageable fool, now she saw Lady Rhea making an example of her before the Goddess. She grew more panicked, sweating as she fumbled with the door, before finally bursting through the door. 

She had mentally prepared herself for the worst, for her indictment, but what she saw before herself was instead one of her fantasies come to life. Hilda, laying upon a bale of hay, was crying out not in agony, but ecstasy. Her eyes were closed as she moaned shamelessly, lost in Marianne’s rhythm. Marianne’s broad hips blurred as she plunged her fat cock down again and again into Hilda’s writhing form. Marianne’s pale skin was illuminated in the twilight, sweat glistening, as her big perky tits and rounded ass shook with every thrust. Hilda’s legs were held in place by Marianne’s grip and drawn back, with her knees by her chin, squeezing her still clothed tits together. Her hands clutched the dress between her and the bale of hay beneath her as her impressive, unattended dick bounced and leaked in response to the pounding, drooling along her upturned skirt. Her clothes already bore dried proof of previous climaxes, as did Marianne’s long dress that lay below Hilda. Hilda’s still booted lower legs bobbed back and forth in response to the ceaseless reaming. Finally, her wailing reached a fever pitch as Hilda’s member throbbed, blasting herself from her skirt to her pink hair. Marianne hilted herself deep in Hilda with an ecstatic roar of triumph that drew Bernadetta’s gaze to Marianne’s face. Bernadetta was startled to see Marianne peering right back into her eyes even as she filled the mewling Hilda beneath her. Marianne bore none of the weary uncertainty that normally characterized her expression. Instead she saw a manic glee and hunger that so shocked her Bernadetta began to backpedal, before falling back on to her rump. She sat there petrified by Marianne’s predatory gaze. But as their climaxes wound down concern crept into Marianne’s countenance. Remembering herself, she quickly withdrew her huge dick which fired one last rope across Hilda’s smaller package. Hilda gasped, she beginning to leak as Marianne walked quickly over to Bernadetta, offering her a hand. 

Bernadetta looked between the dripping and half hard, but still huge, cock and outstretched hand hesitating before finally letting Marianne help her to her feet. As soon as she was on her feet Bernadetta immediately began backpedaling as she apologized “Sorry for barging in on you like that, I should really go, sorry!” At this Marianne frowned as she was overcome with shame and regret “You shouldn’t be the one apologizing, I let you clean the entire stables for no good reason, I’m so sorry.” Bernadetta continued backpedaling slowly as she, still mistrustful, tried to assuage Marianne’s guilt “Really, I like tending to the horses! Plus, you cleaned your horse super well, let’s just forget this ever happened?” Hilda had sat up and now walked over as she said, “This is my fault Bernie.” At that she smirked, teasing as she looked to the small tent Bernadetta had pitched in her skirt “But I know just how we can make it up to you!” Bernadetta hesitated, her lust failing to overcome her paranoia, before she looked back to Marianne who looked apologetic as she reassured her “I have always appreciated you, how much you care for the horses, how you don’t try to get me to talk. I know we would all end up feeling better if you joined us.” 

Bernadetta considered for a moment, looking into Marianne’s eyes and seeing the care and hope there, before finally nodding. At this Hilda bounced, clapping her hands and giggling, before she circled behind Bernadetta. Bernadetta was concerned and glanced back before looking ahead, immediately being caught in a passionate kiss from Marianne. They wrapped their arms around one another as Bernadetta delighted in the way Marianne’s ample bust pressed down against her modest pair. She scarcely noticed as behind her Hilda dropped to her knees and, sticking her head underneath Bernie’s skirt, pulled down the shorts and panties obstructing her. Hilda grinned, enjoying the sight of the broad hips that framed the round, perky ass before her. She surged forward, grasping both plump cheeks as she buried her tongue as deep as she could. Bernie moaned into Marianne’s mouth as, eyes closed and skin flushed, her modest but painfully hard tool leaked into her skirt. Marianne pulled back, smiling at the sight of Bernie lost in pleasure, before undressing her as she squirmed and mewled in response to Hilda’s ministrations. Soon she was only wearing her knee-high boots as Marianne kissed her again, caressing her back as her smaller petite bust was engulfed. Bernie’s small cock and sack were completely smothered by Marianne’s huge nuts and fat cock which, once again hard, throbbed as the occasional buck pressed its inferior into Bernie’s navel. Hilda kneaded and rimmed Bernie’s curvy rear, enjoying it as she drove Bernie higher and higher. Serviced expertly at both ends Bernie’s moans grew louder and louder until she cried out as her dick fired up, coating its superior as well as her own tits and chin. 

As Bernie panted for air she fell back before the rising Hilda caught her, gently laying Bernie’s head on her shoulder. They let the smaller girl recover as Marianne drew Hilda into a kiss. As the two women pressed their voluptuous forms into Bernie, she felt their large breasts and huge dicks pressing against her from either side. It wasn’t long before Bernie had recovered enough to say faintly, still somewhat in disbelief “Wow, you’re both incredible…” Hilda broke the kiss, smiling as she replied, “I know!” With that Hilda lifted Bernie into her arms, with only the slightest grunt of exertion, before carrying her over to the bale of hay. Hilda setting her down upon the edge, covered by the same cum stained dress that Marianne had taken her on. Bernie gasped but allowed herself to be carried and, once laying down, stared up adoringly as she lifted her legs and presented her lubed behind. Hilda smirked down as she, putting Bernie’s legs over her shoulders, dragged her fat cock across Bernie’s diminutive endowment. Marianne had approached from the side, falling to her knees as she began kissing and groping Bernie’s petite bust. Bernie’s gasps turned to loud moans as Hilda finally began to spread her so wide. 

Hilda was almost halfway in, but it was slow going as Bernie gasped and tried to relax enough to fully take the thick shaft. When Hilda finally bottomed out, she shared shuddering breaths with Bernie as the smaller woman adjusted to the feeling of being so sublimely stretched. Sensing this pause Marianne looked over and knew what to do. She quickly rose and moved behind Hilda, grasping those familiar wide hips, ramming her huge dick deep into the still creampied ass. Hilda groaned, only managing the occasional short, deep thrust as Marianne’s powerful pistoning overwhelmed her. Marianne grunted with effort and savage joy as she plowed into Hilda so fast her hips blurred. Hilda’s thick thighs and round ass shook as every impact saw Marianne’s huge sack crashing into Hilda’s smaller pair. Subjected only to echoes of Marianne’s rutting Bernie still moaned as the turgid rod moved so deep inside her. Soon she cried out, clenching down on Hilda’s fat cock, as again her neglected penis fired thin ropes across her own tits and stomach. Between Bernie’s clenching ass and the huge pillar filling her Hilda collapsed forward, letting out a ragged wail as she blew a massive load, her seed filling Bernie. 

Marianne enjoyed Hilda’s clenching as she held her high enough that she wouldn’t smother Bernie. When Hilda’s release finally waned and she caught her breath, she managed to say, “I could use a break.” With that Marianne lifted her back, before pulling out, helping her walk shakily past the now leaking Bernie to a haystack she promptly collapsed into. Before she could turn back Bernie was suddenly in front of her. She was surprised but allowed herself to be pushed down as the stupidly grinning Bernie mounted her. Bernie looked down at the larger woman beneath her, Marianne’s ample bust falling slightly to the sides pleasingly, groaning as she dragged slowly dragged her comparatively tiny endowment up Marianne’s throbbing pillar. Hilda’s seed dripped out of Bernie onto Marianne’s huge balls until Bernie finished her ascent before positioning herself. She moaned as she gradually spread herself, stretched by the thick shaft. Even lubricated by Hilda’s sizable load it was slow going as Bernie whimpered, struggling to keep the descent gradual. Almost bottomed out Bernie’s legs finally failed, she gave a strangled yelp as she was suddenly incomprehensibly full, her tool dribbling onto Marianne’s toned navel. Marianne sighed as she groped her own round breasts, enjoying Bernie’s erratic clenching. Eventually Bernie gathered herself enough to begin stirring the massive rod around, groaning and leaking as it scraped places she didn’t know she had. Marianne was on the brink of seizing Bernie and taking control when Bernie finally began to slowly ascend. Bernie made it halfway up the towering length before she slowly began to descend. Finally losing control Marianne grunted as she slammed upwards, drawing a cry from Bernie’s lips and a spurt from her untouched, bouncing dick. Bernie wailed as she was jostled up and down by the powerful thrusts. Her pert breasts and rear shook every time Marianne’s wide hips drove the fat cock deep inside her. Bernie peaked yet again as her cries grew ragged, weak spurts shooting from her diminutive endowment all over Marianne’s tits and stomach in time with Marianne’s ceaseless reaming. Completely overcome Bernie collapsed forward into Marianne’s arms.

Marianne cradled Bernie as she rose, laying Bernie where she had been before deftly flipping the smaller girl onto her stomach. Marianne quickly mounted her, an arm on either side of Bernie’s head for support, before unceremoniously driving her massive shaft all the way into Bernie’s stretched ass. Bernie mewled weakly as her hands gripped the dress below her, toes curling, suddenly completely full as Marianne’s huge balls smothered her small package. Just as she had almost regained some composure Marianne suddenly withdrew, just her fat head spreading Bernie, before driving all the way into Bernie. With every long, powerful reaming Bernie’s neglected tool would exude more wasted seed into a small pool behind her or coat Marianne’s giant sack as it crashed into Bernie’s tiny thing. Marianne’s big, round ass and tits shook every time she plunged downwards, grunting and sweating as she claimed the whimpering girl beneath her. Finally, Marianne let out a final triumphant roar as she drove in, completely filling Bernie as her cock grew slightly, firing rope after thick rope. Bernie could only let out a shuddering breath as she fired one last small load into the massive balls engulfing her endowment. Completely spent Bernie sighed as Marianne withdrew, her abused hole beginning to leak, as she fell into a deep sleep. Marianne managed to stumble over and collapsed, falling asleep in the haystack by Hilda.


	7. Catherine/Byleth B + Rhea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though based off the Catherine/Byleth B support this chapter focuses more on Rhea than Byleth.

Catherine grunted as her sword crashed into the training dummy again and again, clad in her characteristic plate armor which rarely felt so heavy. Strands of her blond hair now clung to her sweaty face which glinted in the twilight. She had come down here hours ago and threw herself into mindless exertion alone, she had needed to free her mind after seeing Byleth and Rhea speaking together, both with affection in their eyes. She couldn’t escape, it seemed, as recently Byleth had arrived to instruct a student. She grunted too loudly with each blow. Unfortunately, it didn’t seem to faze Byleth who continued talking to Ignatz.

Byleth’s attentive look and hint of a reassuring smile as she talked that weakling through intermediate sword forms was sickening. The way her now green hair shone, so similar to how Lady Rhea’s perfect locks gleamed in the light, was another painful reminder of how close they had become. A reminder of how she had somehow done in a few months what Catherine had failed to for years. Even Byleth’s clothing were now a distortion of the Archbishop’s. The way it emphasized her ridiculous breasts and thick thighs lacked the dignity of the Archbishop’s vestments. 

Harder and harder Catherine slammed the wooden sword against the dummy but all she got was a nervous glance and series of winces from Ignatz. Byleth was only concerned with her students as she always was, except around Lady Rhea. Month after month her resentment for Byleth grown. Little more than a month had passed since the Captain’s death and Byleth was already back to being more at peace with herself than Catherine had ever been. It was unbearable and with Byleth so very close she couldn’t stop herself. She couldn’t stand Byleth’s satisfaction, how oblivious she was to the suffering she caused. Catherine drew back and threw the training sword as hard as she could. 

Byleth should not have been able to dodge it but of course she did, receiving only the shallowest of cuts along her cheek before the sword slammed into the wall behind her, splintering from the force. Ignatz, though untouched, was the one who reacted. He yelped before stumbling away from the sudden impact. He glanced to Catherine, terrified, and said “I, uh, Professor I have to go!” He didn’t even wait for Byleth’s nod before fleeing the scene. Byleth looked to Catherine with worry and confusion. Her expression held no malice, the purity of her concern was sickening. Catherine gave a nod as she tried to play it off “I was trying to catch you off-guard, but you managed to dodge it! Not too shabby, Professor!”

Byleth was still processing the assault, she touched her cheek and looked at the blood on her finger as she replied, “That wasn't funny.” Seeing the blood, Catherine failed to hide her sadistic grin, she replied glibly “Oh, come on. Look at the blade I threw. It's just a wooden training sword. At worst, you could have gotten a bruise, or perhaps a splinter. Let's agree it was funny and move on.” Byleth, tired of Catherine’s prevaricating looked her right in the eyes as she questioned her “No Catherine, something has been bothering you and we both know it. I should have said something before this happened… Is this about Rhea?” Catherine returned her stare, steely-eyed, before she gave her retort “It is. What will you do about it?” Byleth replied simply “I will take you to her and we will settle this.” 

Catherine scoffed and shook her head, looking away as she folded her arms beneath her breasts. But after a moment of consideration she realized she cared for nothing she had to lose. Looking back to Byleth she nodded before they made their way to the quarters of the Archbishop. The various guards on patrol didn’t question Byleth and Catherine as they stormed through the halls of the monastery. Alois gave a worried glance but was placated with a meaningful look from Byleth.

Catherine for the first time burst through Lady Rhea’s door, she needed to have this over with. As the door slammed into the wall Rhea looked over from her desk at the disheveled, sweaty Catherine and was for once at a loss for words. Rhea saw Byleth following behind with a look of concern on her face, eventually Rhea asked, “What is amiss?” Catherine looked uncharacteristically anxious, adding to the strangeness of the situation. She looked to Byleth who nodded before Catherine finally began to speak “Lady Rhea I need to know. Why do you reserve your affection for her? What changed, from the moment she arrived you allowed her closer than anyone. What do… I lack.”

Realizing the nature of the situation Rhea’s countenance began to reflect an emotion that Catherine had never imagined she would see. A smile that, in addition to Rhea’s typical beatitude, held great relief. Rhea could see the old patterns, remembering how before humanity had betrayed them mankind was not kept at arm’s length. How those most worthy would come as supplicants and be given a just reward. Every day she saw more of the Goddess in Byleth, especially since she had received power from Her, bringing Catherine here was yet another gift from Her. Another affirmation of Her return. She knew now, more than ever, that they would find their salvation in the holy tomb soon. Rhea replied, still beaming, as she walked towards Catherine “Dear Catherine, you lacked nothing. It was I who lacked the heart to open myself to another. The heart to acknowledge your bravery, loyalty, and beauty. The heart to give you your just reward.” Arriving in front of Catherine Rhea drew her into an embrace as she kissed her tenderly.

Catherine’s arms hung limply at her sides, her eyes staring past Rhea’s face now so close to her own. She struggled to accept this. For almost a year she had seen Byleth and Rhea grow closer and closer. Stalking Byleth at first until it grew too frustrating when she discovered the nature of their… relationship. She had come to realize that Garreg Mach felt as much a prison as Faerghus had. That her condemnation of Christophe had served a woman that might have never really cared for her. She was so happy to be wrong. Rhea had proved again why she deserved worship, why Catherine didn’t deserve her.

Relief washed over her as tears began to roll down her cheeks. She returned Rhea’s embrace as she pulled away from the kiss, sobbing into Rhea’s shoulder. Four years since the Tragedy, four years since she had held or been held by someone she cared for. Catherine cried as Rhea held her, freeing Catherine’s hair from her ponytail as she began stroking the blond locks. As Catherine clung to Rhea, pressing her almost painfully tight against her armor, Rhea began to sing.  
“In times flow...see the glow, of flames ever burning bright…  
on the swift...rivers drift, broken memories alight…”  
As Rhea’s voice trailed off Byleth smiled at the scene, though the significance of the song was still not entirely clear to her she didn’t care. Rhea would tell her everything when the time was right. 

Soon enough Catherine regained her composure, eventually raising her head and tentatively kissing Rhea. Rhea returned the kiss as green light overtook their clothes which vanished. Now nothing was between them. Catherine’s body was freed of not only her armor and clothing, but all the grime and sweat of training for hours. Finally free, she simply ran her fingers through the vibrant green locks of Rhea’s perfect hair and across her immaculate skin savoring the moment. She inhaled deeply of the white lily scent which always pervaded Rhea, adding to the euphoria of the moment. Rhea was not so restrained, caressing her way down the firm muscles of Catherine’s back. Soon reaching a hand down to grasp one of the rounded cheeks of Catherine’s toned rear. Catherine moaned into the kiss, immediately flushed as she clung to Rhea. Rhea’s perky breasts pressing down into her large pair had her shaft hardening quickly and soon Catherine felt her rod pressing insistently against Rhea’s own. She pulled back and to her chagrin saw that Rhea was clearly larger than even her own formidable endowment. 

She didn’t have long to contemplate this as Rhea quickly spun around, bending over before placing her hands on her bed. In doing so she presented the perfectly wide hips and thighs that framed the rounded spheres of her weighty ass. Catherine’s breath caught, so close to what she had desired she hesitated. Sensing this vacillation Rhea cast a reassuring smile over her shoulder and nodded, swaying her broad hips slightly. Remembering herself Catherine’s large breasts jiggled as dropped to her knees, reaching out to caress the enormous cheeks before her reverently. Rhea sighed as Catherine became more comfortable soon kneading the powerful weighty globes which she had for so long been pined for. Finally, Catherine’s head darted forward as she drove her tongue into the perfect, round rear she still zealously kneaded and caressed. Rhea moaned at the sudden intrusion before she sighed as Catherine continued her worship. 

Eventually though Rhea needed more, she reached back and grasped Catherine’s blonde hair lifting her. Catherine understood, rising, grasping the robust hips before her as she positioned herself. Rhea began to slowly impale herself on Catherine’s turgid rod as Catherine drove forward. They both moaned as Rhea’s fat ass stretched to accommodate the girthy cock which reached deeper and deeper inside her. Rhea moaned and clenched at huge dick filling her, her own fat cock beginning to drool onto the carpet below her. Catherine bottomed out and they both let out shuddering breaths. She then drew back before moaning as she began to deliver long, powerful thrusts which shook both of their ample breasts. Rhea rolled her wide hips, sighing as she added to the jiggling of the weighty cheeks of her huge rear, stirring the thick rod around inside her.

Catherine reached forward and grasping both of Rhea’s breasts as she delivered a series of deep, rapid thrusts. Rhea threw back her head and moaned as her thick rear shook with the impact of Catherine’s powerful thrusts. Her arms dangled at her sides as Catherine’s strong arms held her up, squeezing her jiggling breasts. Catherine grunted and sighed; her bronze skin gleaming with sweat as she continued slamming deep into Rhea. Eventually it was too much, Catherine wailed as she began to pound rope after thick rope deep into Rhea. Rhea concentrated on rolling her hips as she allowed Catherine’s thrusts to push more and more seed from her fat cock. She sighed as she clenched down on the fat cock filling her, unloading her own load across the bed in front of her.

Catherine panted as she barely held Rhea, the exhaustion from training and now this washing over her as she came down. Looking back Rhea saw this and kissed Catherine. From the kiss a sublime warmth spread through Catherine who allowed Rhea to take control. She barely registered Rhea repositioning her as she enjoyed the profound relaxation that soothed every muscle. Catherine laid on the bed supine as Rhea straddled her facing away. Rhea glanced over her shoulder smiling as she saw Catherine’s blond hair fanned out around her adoring grin and glassy eyes.

Reassured, Rhea sighed as she began to impale herself on the Catherine’s fat cock which had grown even harder. As she hilted herself she took a moment to savor the feeling of fullness before she began to ride Catherine. Rhea’s thick rear shook as she swung her hips up and down the rigid shaft. Her own fat cock leaking a steady stream as she moaned and sighed. Catherine whimpered as the enormous globes of Rhea’s ass crashed into her hips again and again, shaking as they devoured her girthy tool. Rhea moaned and groped her rounded breasts as she drove Catherine into her. Catherine began to match Rhea’s rhythm, releasing shuddering breaths as she drove up every time Rhea descended. Faster and faster they went until it was too much for Rhea who wailed as her dick fired thick ropes across the bed in front of her. Rhea held herself high enough so that Catherine could continue driving up into Rhea’s fat ass which jiggled in response to the relentless thrusts. Faster and faster Catherine surged until she cried out, filling Rhea a second time, thrusting even faster as she pushed her load deeper and deeper into Rhea.

Catherine lay there for a time, utterly insensate, until she was roused by shaking of the bed and Byleth’s piercing wails. Byleth’s small dick shot thin ropes of seed, one reaching up to the cleavage of her large breasts which shook from the power of Rhea’s thrusts. Rhea caressed Byleth’s legs which where over her shoulders as she stood at edge of the bed, her expression one of affection and desire as she gazed down upon the overcome girl. Rhea’s pointed ears, exposed for the first time, raised no questions for Catherine. They only added to her otherworldly beauty. Byleth’s rear shook as Rhea’s huge balls crashed into her reddened ass with ever powerful thrust. The display quickly had Catherine hardening again. Byleth noticed this as she heard Catherine stirring and gave her a seductive look as she pressed her round, jiggling breasts together. 

Taking the hint Catherine scrambled across the bed and mounted Byleth’s toned midriff. She seized the huge tits that had taunted her for so long and, using Byleth’s own seed for lubricant, began to thrust between them. Byleth mewled and whimpered, clutching the bed beneath her as her toes curled and her rod leaked. Rhea thrusted even quicker as she admired Catherine’s powerful, round ass clenching and shaking. Completely taken and overcome Byleth reached her second peak, spewing most of her seed across her stomach as she wailed. Feeling Byleth gripping her fat cock again sent Rhea over the edge who hilted herself and sighed as she filled Byleth’s rear. Catherine drove against the big breasts faster and faster until she was close and then rammed herself down Byleth’s throat, unloading as she moaned.

Catherine eventually pulled out, gasping as she leaned over Byleth who panted into the fat cock that now pressed down against her face. Catherine heard Rhea mounting the bed and soon felt Rhea seize her breasts as Rhea’s huge dick sawed between her cheeks. Rhea sighed as Catherine gasped, her ass slowly stretching to accommodate Rhea’s fat cock. Catherine’s unattended rod drooled across Byleth’s face as she whined. Fully hilted Rhea enjoyed Catherine’s erratic clenching before rolling her off Byleth. Catherine collapsed prone, gasping and moaning as Rhea immediately began reaming her from behind. Every time Rhea drove down into Catherine her huge balls smothered Catherine’s smaller package which leaked across the bed behind her. Catherine’s round ass jiggled with every impact of Rhea’s broad hips. Catherine squirmed and only occasionally bucked back, overwhelmed by Rhea’s size and power. She wailed down into the blankets, clutching the bed, firing her load across the bed behind her. Rhea drove in deep and sighed, unloading as she caressed Catherine’s back, enjoying the way Catherine’s clenching rear milked her. 

She withdrew her fat cock from Catherine’s ass with a pop, provoking a yelp from Catherine whose rear began to leak. Catherine groaned as Rhea rolled her onto her back. Her face was touched by adoration, gazing hazily up to the archbishop who smiled in turn. Rhea spread Catherine’s legs before sighing as she plunged her huge dick deep into Catherine who whimpered at the sudden fullness. She leaned over and held Catherine’s hands, kissing her as she began to quickly pound Catherine. Rhea’s thick rear tensed and shook as it drove her rod deep into Catherine again and again. With every thrust Catherine moaned and yelped as Rhea’s sack crashed into her reddening ass. Her toned midriff was slick with her own seed as Rhea’s rod drove more and more from her. Her legs bobbed back and forth, her toes curling as the ecstasy built. Catherine broke the kiss, threw her head back, and gave a ragged cry as she unloaded one last time across her own toned midriff and shaking breasts. Rhea’s own peak spurred her to drive faster and faster as she roared, pushing her seed deep into Catherine. They both panted as they came down before Rhea pulled out, and collapsed next to Catherine, holding her as they both joined Byleth in a deep sleep.


	8. Ashe/Hapi + Yuri/Constance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first and so far only chapter to include men, both of whom are genderbent.

As Ashe rounded the corner and entered the Blue Lions classroom he hesitated, confronted with Constance and Yuri in a heated discussion. The normally bright classroom illuminated only by the great fireplaces, no light streaming through the great window on this moonless light. Hapi noticed this and acknowledged him “Hey Freckles, we’re sort of in the middle of something.” Ashe nodded as he walked towards them and explained “I know, I’m here to help Constance out with her research just like you.” 

Arriving, Ashe extended his hand to the no longer bickering Constance. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Constance.” Her face lit up with a grin as she giggled before she grasped his hand as she replied “Indeed it is. A proper civil greeting is a rarity among this indecorous lot, I can tell you will make an exemplary test subject!” Confusion washed over Ashe’s countenance as he replied “I assumed you just needed help bartering for reagents, I know how to strike a deal better than any noble I’ve ever met…” Constance kept her grin as she dismissed his concerns with a wave of her hand which also sent the great doors to the classroom slowly closing “A lesser sorceress might have required such aid, and in honesty I may for future endeavors, but my sublime genius has allowed me to contrive a miraculous spell with no need of costly reagents.” 

Still looking confused Ashe questioned further “Well, okay, but what exactly is this spell you need… to test?” Constance grin became manic as she began gleefully ranting “It truly is miraculous; it will greatly facilitate the maintenance of the crest system. The extent of this facilitation will be to an even greater degree than the spells by which the church has, for millennia, endowed originally female nobles such as myse-” Yuri had been rolling his eyes for some time and finally interrupted “She’s going turn us girls.”

Ashe gaped and looked to Constance whose face dropped as her eyes narrowed on Yuri before she looked back to Ashe and tried to assuage his concerns “As our oafish friend so basely explained, the inversion of gender is the means by which my spell will accomplish the formerly stated feats.” Ashe glanced back at the great doors which barred his exit before returning his gaze to the group and asking, “Is this a joke?” Hapi replied “Listen Freckles, we’re not going to make you do anything you don’t want to. I’ve looked over the spell and got Constance to revise it to last a couple hours. I know it’s weird, but it really would make this fucked up Crest system a bit less awful.” Yuri added “It’s up to you, but I know you always do the right thing. Besides as the soon to be head of house Gaspard maintaining good relations with Nuvelle just across the border is the responsible thing to do.”

Ashe looked conflicted and turned to Yuri as he questioned further “What’s in this for you?” Yuri shrugged as he replied “I rarely pass up a chance to become even more beautiful. Besides it’s the right thing to do, that’s why I’ve been helping Constance with it since she first suggested it.” Ashe hesitated for a moment before nodding as he finally gave his consent “Fine, you’re right. You can cast it now.” Constance’s face lit up as she giggled before she clarified “I knew you would see the merit in such a noble endeavor! Your eagerness is appreciated however before we begin both of you should dispense with your clothing.”

Again, Ashe looked to Yuri, and seeing he had already begun to remove his clothes Ashe sighed and mirrored him. Constance used her magic to pull the black board from the front of the room to the center before transmogrifying its surface to serve as a mirror. Hapi lit up the room with various magical lights and extinguished the great fireplaces. Soon Ashe flushed as he tried to avoid acknowledging the fact he was able to clearly see himself and Yuri naked standing in the middle of the classroom. Ashe’s breath caught as he felt Hapi place her hands on his shoulders prompting her to say “Relax, you know I’ve healed a lot of people and this really isn’t too different.” Ashe frowned at that but exhaled and Hapi looked to Constance who nodded. 

Both of their hands were suffused with green light which overtook Ashe and Yuri. A dull warmth accompanied the light, but it was mere moments before they were completely transformed.

Ashe had already been shorter than Hapi but now she could clearly see Hapi’s eyes over her shoulder taking in her new form. Hapi stared through the mirror at Ashe’s large but still perky breasts which exceeded even Hapi’s considerable bust in size. Her now long hair bore a sheen; it was almost a dark silver rather than the dull grey it had once been and was finer and softer. Hapi’s eyes roamed lower and took in the sight of the narrow waist which flared out to broad hips and powerful thighs. Hapi stepped back and her eyes were drawn to the newly weighty cheeks of Ashe’s rounded ass. Hapi muttered, trying to keep the desire from her tone “Wow Freckles, you were cute before, but wow.” Ashe said “thanks…” registering her newly soprano voice as she absently raised a hand to her face. Her face flushed as she admired how much more delicate the features were, touching her cheek and marveling at how soft and sensitive her skin now was. 

Yuri had a bittersweet smile as she saw how much more beautiful her face was now even as it lacked the elaborate makeup she painstakingly applied each morning. She admired the way her ample breasts jiggled as she twisted her form to look at the way her curved rear jutted out enticingly. Constance giggled as her eyes roamed hungrily over Yuri’s newly voluptuous form, even more manic at the extent of the success saying, “My genius truly knows no bounds, and I finally have unequivocal proof of it!” Yuri gave a wry smile at that as she replied in her newly alto voice, “For once, Shady Lady, you’re justified in your egomania.” She giggled again replying “Acerbic though your acknowledgement was I see even you have found some respect.” 

Hapi and Constance leering and the beauty of their exposed new forms had a heat building between their legs as the mixture of embarrassment and arousal spurred Ashe to ask “So, uh, what’s next?” Constance began to explain even as her eyes still roamed over Yuri’s new curves “Well Hapi and I have more spells to cast, though your transformation appears flawless on the surface further evaluation is prudent.” Ashe nodded her assent before her breath caught once again as Hapi gently grasped her wrists and began to run her hands up Ashe’s supple arms. Ashe quivered as she struggled so suppress moans at the inadvertent stimulation of her apparently very sensitive skin. Hapi noticed Ashe shuddering and stopped before asking “Does it hurt?” Ashe shook her head as she managed to reply weakly “N-no, continue. Please.” 

Yuri was in contrast shameless, sighing and letting out shuddering breaths as Constance’s hands roamed her supple form. It wasn’t long before Yuri was rubbing her thighs together with need. Constance tried to maintain some level of professionalism even as her fat cock tented her skirts, her face flushed. She muttered as her hands caressed Yuri’s velvety new form “Remarkable, though the mass of your upper body is reduced the loss of strength is negligible, especially in the context of your lower-” at this point her hands began gently cupping Yuri’s large breasts which immediately provoked a whine to which Constance queried, “Is that a cause of discomfort?” At that Yuri giggled slightly, licking her full lips as she stared down at Constance’s hardness, before replying “Not exactly, the source of my discomfort…” She grasped and pressed down on Constance’s shoulders who knowingly dropped to her knees as Yuri finished “is lower.” Constance replied with no longer suppressed desire in her tone “Of course, allow me to take responsibility.” She lunged forward tonguing Yuri as she plunged a finger into Yuri’s soaked cunt pulling a wail from the taller woman.

Ashe watched in petrified fascination, now rubbing her own wide thighs together as she let out labored breaths. Hapi had a wry grin and shook her head even as her own skirts bulged visibly saying “Leave it to Coco to make a situation even crazier than those raunchy stories you told me.” Ashe smiled but still looked conflicted as she replied breathily “Yeah this really takes the cake…” Hapi smiled back and placed a hand of one of Ashe’s broad hips as she looked Ashe in her light green eyes “So Freckles, what’s our part in this story?” Ashe hesitated only a moment before embracing Hapi as she kissed her hungrily. She moaned into the kiss as she bucked her wide hips against Hapi, soaking Hapi’s skirt as she grinded against the fat cock constrained only by a layer of cloth. 

Hapi reached lower and grasped the cheeks of Ashe’s rounded ass. Ashe threw back her head and moaned at the sensation but whined as Hapi suddenly broke away. Hapi swept the papers off the closest desk before lifting Ashe and placing her on the edge. Ashe spread her thick thighs and cried out as Hapi dropped to her knees and immediately began licking and fingering Ashe’s pussy. Ashe writhed, breasts heaving and toes curling as Hapi pulled cries from her.

Yuri’s moans were now ragged as Constance pushed her higher and higher. Eventually she wailed, leaning over, tangling her fingers in Constance’s flaxen hair as her cunt spasmed around Constance’s fingers. As she finally came down Yuri stumbled back, leaning against a desk as Constance collapsed supine, gasping for air. Yuri immediately noticed Constance’s fat cock, painfully hard as it pointed at the ceiling. She smirked as she moved forward and began to lower herself, letting out a heavy sigh as the thick shaft stretched her cunt. Constance let out a whimper as her neglected cock spurted a rope of pre up into Yuri’s tightness. Yuri moaned at the feeling before she finally bottomed out, letting out a shuddering breath as her cunt stretched to handle the huge dick. Yuri sighed as she gradually lifted her hips, the fat head of Constance’s cock straining her walls. Constance couldn’t take it anymore, moaning as she seized Yuri’s round breasts and thrust upwards. Yuri wailed as she was suddenly full again, her legs shaking as she strained to hold herself high enough to continue taking the fat cock. The round cheeks of Yuri’s ass jiggled with very thrust as Constance’s hands mauled Yuri’s chest. As Constance claimed Yuri over and over her heavy balls swung up and crashed unto Yuri’s quaking rear. Their moans were desperate as Constance’s perky breasts shook. Their voluptuous forms were flushed and shone with sweat as they finally peaked. Yuri’s legs gave out as she wailed, her cunt spasming as it milked the fat cock that swelled even further as it began to fill her. Constance moaned as she fired rope after thick rope, completely stuffing Yuri. The overspill dripping down Constance’s balls as they both panted in the afterglow. 

Ashe’s moans had grown louder and louder until she came undone. Her back arched as she wailed, her legs pressing Hapi against her cunt as she writhed on the desk. As Ashe came down she panted, staring at the ceiling glassy eyed. She barely registered Hapi climbing on the desk until the fat, throbbing head of Hapi’s huge olive dick was suddenly right in front of her mouth. Ashe’s light green eyes lit up with desire as she leaned forward and lapped at the tip, savoring the taste of the pre that had beaded on the tip. This was all the invitation Hapi needed as she fell forward, filling Ashe’s mouth with her fat cock. It took some time but Hapi finally bottomed out. Ashe tongued the huge balls which rested against her chin as Hapi bit her lip, straining to suppress a sigh. She began to slowly saw her thick shaft in and out of Ashe’s hungry throat. Ashe’s tongue massaged the throbbing rod as her fingers sank into the hefty spheres of Hapi’s ass inviting her to truly claim her. Hapi grunted as she began to slam into Ashe faster and faster. Her heavy sack slapped into Ashe’s reddening chin as her curved ass jiggled with every impact. Ashe pulled Hapi’s cheeks ever harder, needing more. Hapi growled as her flushed form shook every time she slammed down. Finally, she roared as she hilted herself, firing jet after thick jet down Ashe’s throat. Ashe’s tongue massaged the shaft as it throbbed, savoring the taste as it filled her stomach. Soon, though, she needed to breathe and pushed against Hapi’s thighs. Not finished Hapi let out a surprised gasp as she continued firing, filling Ashe’s mouth as she withdrew before covering Ashe’s face in hot cum. Ashe panted as she laid back, wiping her eyes as she licked her lips, before swallowing down Hapi’s seed.

Yuri leaned over Constance as they both caught their breath but when she felt Constance throb inside her again she felt her own need rise again. Yuri rolled off Constance, gasping as the still hard rod left her, and laid prone. Constance only looked for a moment, registering Yuri’s seductive look and swaying of her wide hips, before following Yuri. She grasped Yuri’s plump ass as she sawed her fat cock between the round cheeks and giggled. Yuri looked back and raised an eyebrow to which Constance beamed before she abruptly rammed into the hilt. Yuri threw back her head and wailed as each of Constance’s powerful thrusts began to drive cum from her Yuri’s already stuffed cunt. The lewd squelches elicited were accompanied by the slap of Constance’s hips against Yuri’s jiggling rear. Constance sighed as her rhythm drove both of their breasts and asses to shake. Yuri occasionally bucked back but struggled to do anything beyond cry out as she clutched the floor Constance was pounding her into. Constance savored the sweet cries as she admired Yuri’s shaking curves and the glossy lilac hair that had fanned out across the floor and her toned back. This spurred Constance’s relentless plowing even faster as she sent both of them higher and higher until finally she wailed. Her fingers sank deeper into the fat cheeks of Yuri’s ass as she hilted herself and pumped another load deep into Yuri. Yuri’s cries were ragged as being filled again sent her over the edge. She gripped the huge shaft overfilling her as seed leaked onto the floor.

Hapi climbed off the desk and looked to Ashe who finally finished wiping her eyes and returned her nervous smile. Hapi apologized “Sorry if I overdid it.” Ashe gave her a smile both reassuring and seductive, spreading her thick thighs as she replied, “I know how you can make it up to me.” Hapi pulled Ashe to the edge of the desk before beginning to slowly work her way into Ashe’s soaked cunt. Ashe whimpered and shut her eyes as Hapi’s fat cock finally stretched her out. By the time Hapi bottomed out Ashe was already on the edge. Hapi pulled back before hilting herself again, sending Ashe into an orgasm. Ashe wailed as Hapi continued stuffing her, Hapi enjoying the spasms of Ashe’s tightness. She grunted as she admired Ashe’s silvery hair spread across the desk and the way her large round breasts shook with every thrust. Ashe’s gasped and cried as Hapi seized her jiggling tits caressing and squeezing them as she continued slamming herself home. Ashe opened her eyes and seeing Hapi’s own curves jiggling as they glinted with sweat sent her over the edge again. She wailed as she wrapped her legs and arms around Hapi, holding her close as she clenched around the fat cock stretching her. Hapi panted, catching her breath as she enjoyed Ashe’s sweet cries. After a short time, she found her second wind kissing Ashe as she began to hammer Ashe with short thrusts against her cervix. Ashe whimpered into the kiss as her hands and legs clutched Hapi’s back and waist. Faster and faster Hapi slammed home until finally Hapi threw her head back and roared as she began to unload. Ashe gave a ragged cry, peaking one last time, her legs and arms holding Hapi close as her toes curled. Hapi bit her lip as she stuffed rope after thick rope into Ashe’s depths.

Hapi scarcely had the strength left but managed to lift Ashe off the desk and, joining Yuri and Constance on the floor, they all fell asleep in one another’s arms.


	9. Rhea/Byleth Epilogue + Catherine/Shamir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though this chapter does contain Cathmir they aren't the primary focus. Also Byleth is pregnant because Rhea deserves a family.

Byleth listened as Constance continued explaining the state of Western Faerghus. She sat upon a throne of solid stone virtually identical to the one in the holy tomb. It had been erected beneath the great stained-glass windows at the back of the Garreg Mach Cathedral through which the last rays of twilight flooded. 

Byleth maintained her posture even after spending most of the long day governing the whole of Fódlan from her seat. The only other sign of her sovereignty was the golden circlet above her eyes, in the center of it lay an emerald that matched the color of her eyes and hair. Her already curvy figure had become even more voluptuous such that it almost strained against the regalia which she had worn since receiving Sothis’ power nearly seven years ago. In particular her breasts and stomach had grown, proof of the child which was the result of her love with Rhea.

For the first time in a millennium, Rhea was at peace. She had accepted she would never see her mother again, Byleth was all she needed. She had finally followed Seteth and Flayn in sealing away her ability to transform, she no longer felt the encroaching madness that had almost destroyed everything she had worked so hard to build. She had faith that such terrible power wouldn’t be necessary in the new world Byleth would build with her.

Month after month had passed as they had traveled throughout Fódlan, often separated as they enacted reforms with an eye towards the future. Being apart from Byleth had been painful but it was only the beginning of her penance. She had treated humanity callously more and more as the centuries eroded away her hope that she might undo the atrocities done to the Nabateans. They had deserved better, with the Agarthans finally gone and Byleth here, Rhea would no longer suppress the technological development that had once scoured Fódlan of almost all life. She had found a second chance for herself and her people, and now saw humanity deserved the same.

Constance concluded that while Gaspard-Nuvelle territory would still need assistance they were on their way to recovery, grinning as she awaited the Queen’s response. Byleth gave a slight smile as she addressed her subject “I understand the need for continued aid, Lady Nuvelle, your people will continue to receive assistance until they can once again stand on their own.”

Constance beamed as she replied, “Thank you Your Majesty!” With that Byleth rose deftly and spoke in a voice loud enough to carry throughout the cathedral “Court is adjourned.”

She strode forward gracefully as Rhea and Catherine followed on her right and left. Most nobles began to disperse save a few such as Ferdinand who was caught by a predictably gripping conversation with Lorenz.

Catherine felt more conflicted than any time in her memory save when she had fled Faerghus. As the trio was joined by Shamir she gave Catherine a rare reassuring smile and nod before the four of them strode across the bridge, beginning their journey to the royal quarters. They eventually arrived and as Byleth reached for the door Catherine finally spoke up “Lady Rhea, Your Majesty, Shamir and I… have something we need to talk with you about.”

Rhea and Byleth shared a glance that betrayed slight surprise but Byleth nodded, responding “Of course, come in.” as she opened the door. Byleth stood next to Rhea by the bed and turned to see Catherine looking between them uncharacteristically pensive.

Byleth spoke to break the silence “Whatever it is you wish to discuss know that you can trust us with anything.” Catherine gave a weak smile at that but remained silent. Shamir was not nearly so hesitant and looked Byleth in the eyes saying, “We’re here to resign our positions in the Knights of Seiros.”

Catherine’s expression of uncertainty deepened as surprise overtook Byleth and Rhea. Catherine quickly returned her gaze to the pair and began to explain “Lady Rhea… Your Majesty, we can never truly repay all you’ve given us…”

Rhea raised a hand to stop Catherine. She felt a flood of remorse at seeing Catherine’s hesitance. Catherine knew that the old Rhea would have tried to talk her out of this. To remind her of the sacred duty of those who bear crests to protect Fódlan and the Church. Rhea had for so long been afraid of losing power, of letting go of any tool that might see her people and mother restored. Rhea was no longer afraid.

Rhea looked to Byleth who smiled and nodded, before replying “You owe us nothing. Most of all it is I who owe you both so much. For five years you searched and fought on my behalf, with the Queen absent. In my darkest moments I felt you were obliged to be so devoted to my rescue. But more than anything I pleaded with the Goddess to protect you, that my recklessness seven years ago might condemn only myself. Fódlan is at peace, it’s time for you to find yours. However, might I ask two things of you?”

Catherine nodded, with a look of relief and reverence, as she said “Anything, Lady Rhea.” Rhea smiled as she replied “Sweet Catherine, your faith as ever warms my heart. But one of these questions is for Shamir. First I ask of you both that you allow us to celebrate your service to Fódlan. Do not simply leave as if there is shame in embracing the freedom you have earned many times over.” Shamir replied “Of course, thank you. But what is it you want from me?” At that Rhea’s expression became more serious as she explained “Shamir, you know that Catherine bears the major crest of Charon? That she will age many times slower than you?” Shamir nodded and replied, “I know but I have many more years of youth ahead of me.” Rhea nodded but continued “If you are willing there is no need to face such a fate, distant as it may seem.” Shamir tilted her head, her eyes narrowing as she replied, “What exactly are you saying?”

Rhea finally elaborated “If you wish it I can bestow upon you my crest. You will likely receive few changes beyond increased longevity and strength. However, there is a small chance that your body may prove unable to bear a crest. Though I have never seen one as worthy be rejected…”

Rhea’s expression became pained as she concluded “The results could be tragic.” Catherine looked more shocked and worried than Shamir even as she reassured her, “Whatever your decision… I support you.” Shamir replied after a moment of thought “I don’t want to leave you alone for most of your life if I have a choice. I accept.” Rhea nodded solemnly as she instructed “Attempt to hold still, I’ve been told this sensation can be… trying. However, the pain should be fleeting, after you shall be invigorated just as I will require a respite.” Shamir nodded and braced herself as Rhea laid a soft hand over Shamir’s heart.

There was a flash of green light as a vibration passed through Shamir’s form. Spreading from her core an overwhelming warmth radiated across her body. She threw her head back and roared as she struggled to remain still. The molten lances surged through her veins and bones before the fires diffused through her form. Muscles contracted and relaxed involuntarily as she failed to fully process the alien sensation. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as her skin flushed. Rhea concentrated on the spell as she pleaded with the Goddess to allow Shamir this blessing. Just as their fears seemed at hand, mercifully, the spell finished. Shamir was left panting as she felt the fiery sensation leave her. A warmth and lightness, as if she weighed nothing at all, was what remained.

Rhea stumbled backwards into Byleth’s arms who cried out as she caught her and looked down with concern. Rhea smiled as she reassured Byleth “I’m fine, my love… help me to the bed, I need some rest.” Byleth gingerly supported Rhea’s walk before helping her lay on their bed. As they lay side by side their eyes were drawn to Shamir who had let out an uncharacteristic scoff.

Shamir had lowered her tight leather pants, freeing the fat cock that now made them far less comfortable. It throbbed frenetically in time with her newly strengthened heart as she idly jerked the thick shaft. Catherine quickly dropped to her knees in front of Shamir, ecstatic at every aspect of this blessing as she muttered reverently “It’s as perfect as lady Rhea’s…” before she took the head into her mouth. Shamir gasped at the new sensation allowing Catherine to slowly engulf her.

As Shamir bottomed out deep in Catherine’s throat she groaned, needing more. She quickly drew her wide hips back and slammed home again and again. Her hands worked to deftly strip her jacket and leather armor, freeing her large breasts which quaked each time she drove herself into Catherine. Catherine gripped the jiggling cheeks of Shamir’s rounded ass, helping Shamir claim her as she reveled in the way Shamir’s balls crashed into her chin with each long thrust.

Rhea had considered explaining the change to Shamir but could see that wouldn’t be necessary. As Shamir took Catherine, Rhea’s own rod quickly began to strain against her dress. Byleth saw this and with a mischievous smile straddled Rhea.

Rhea smiled weakly up at Byleth before Byleth leaned down to kiss her, caressing Rhea’s face with one hand as the other pulled Rhea’s dress up. Byleth lifted her hips before she moaned into the kiss as her cunt stretched to accommodate Rhea’s thick rod.

Even as wet as she was Rhea was always a tight fit. As she bottomed out she arched her back and sighed before her round breasts and ass began to shake as she rode Rhea faster and faster. Rhea leaned forward and held Byleth close with one arm. The other gently grasped one of Byleth’s large, sensitive breasts which Rhea brought to her mouth as she began to drink of the sweet milk therein. Byleth wailed as this set her off, her pussy gripping the fat cock as Rhea stirred herself around the spasming depths.

Shamir grunted and gasped as she slammed into Catherine again and again. Every thrust was faster than the last until she finally hilted herself and sent thick ropes down Catherine’s throat. Shamir’s release was heightened as she saw the way Byleth’s cunt squeezed Rhea and heard her cries of ecstasy in her own climax.

Finally, Shamir finished and stumbled back as Catherine began to pant. Her eyes were locked on Byleth’s jiggling, rounded ass as it again began to swing up and down Rhea’s thick, glistening shaft. Shamir deftly leapt onto the bed before grasping Byleth’s narrow waist.

Byleth looked back hazily, surprised for a moment before she moaned as Shamir began to drive her fat cock, still slick from Catherine, into Byleth’s ass. Rhea continued drinking, now from Byleth’s other breast, enjoying the way Byleth gripped her as Byleth strained to accommodate Shamir. Byleth whimpered as Shamir finally bottomed out, fuller than she had ever imagined being. It had been some time since Catherine and Rhea had taken her together, and Shamir was larger than either of them.

Having given Byleth a moment to adjust Shamir sighed as she began to ream her. She groaned as Byleth wailed, her huge balls swinging into Rhea’s as she drove herself into Byleth’s depths. Rhea began to slowly stir her own rod around, driving Byleth’s cries even higher as she continued drinking from Byleth. Shamir’s own ample chest shook in time with her and Byleth’s round asses as her pounding shook both their voluptuous forms. Byleth’s cries were ragged as she peaked again, wailing and clenching at both rods as Shamir continued reaming her.

Byleth’s cries were interrupted as Catherine plunged her rod down Byleth’s throat. Byleth moaned into Catherine’s rod as she reveled in being utterly taken. Rhea had finished drinking and began thrusting in time with Shamir.

Were Byleth not muffled by Catherine’s fat cock her cries would have been completely hysterical as all three of her holes were pounded again and again. All she could do was hold onto Catherine’s round ass as she gave muffled cries into the Catherine’s tool. Rhea held Byleth close as her huge ass clenched and shook every time she impaled Byleth. She moaned loudly and finally began to unload, driving up into Byleth before she began to pack her cunt full of cum. This set Byleth off who gave a strangled wail into Catherine’s rod, her toes curling as her fingers sank into Catherine’s round behind.

Catherine had already been on the edge and allowed Byleth to hold her there as she moaned and emptied herself down Byleth’s throat. Catherine collapsed back and could only hear the slap of Shamir’s hips on Byleth’s jiggling ass as ragged cries poured out each time Shamir hilted herself.

Rhea caressed Byleth’s back as Shamir’s powerful thrusts pressed them into the bed. Rhea had softened, leaving Byleth’s cunt to drool on Shamir’s huge balls as they crashed into her with every downward plunge. Shamir’s reaming drove her higher and higher until Byleth breathlessly wailed, her ass clenching at the fat cock that continued ploughing her.

This triggered Shamir’s second release, she gasped as her relentless thrusts pushed rope after thick rope deep into Byleth. Finally, Shamir pulled out, her fat cock producing a pop as it withdrew from Byleth. Byleth panted as Rhea continued caressing her back, helping her onto her side before stroking her hair as she drifted off to sleep.

Catherine finally looked up and saw Shamir looming over her, seed dripping from Shamir’s throbbing length. She spread her legs eliciting a smirk from Shamir who surged forward and kissed her. Shamir grinded her huge cock and balls into Catherine’s smaller set as her larger breasts pressed down into Catherine’s modest pair. Catherine whined into the kiss as Shamir reversed the roles of their past where her superior strength and stamina had meant she had been in control.

Shamir pulled back from the kiss and grasped Catherine powerful thighs, bringing them back and together. Her hands then lowered as she lined herself up before sighing as she began to impale Catherine. Catherine whimpered, clutching the bed, as Shamir’s fat cock stretched her. Though not much larger than Rhea’s it had been a long time since Rhea had taken her, and both were huge. Catherine’s tool drooled across her toned abs as Shamir finally bottomed out deep inside her.

She gasped as Shamir seized her breasts and began to pound her with long thrusts. Every time her huge dick bottomed out Catherine’s rounded ass jiggled as Shamir’s balls crashed into it. Shamir grunted and sighed as Catherine moaned, her dick bouncing and leaking in response to Shamir’s powerful reaming. As her thrusts became even faster she grasped Catherine’s perky breasts as her own larger set quaked in response to her every thrust. Catherine wailed as she was pushed higher until finally she fired across her own face and tits, her open mouth catching some as she cried out her pleasure. Seeing this Shamir leaned over, kissing Catherine as she savored the taste that was proof of Catherine’s submission.

Shamir continued to kiss her as she grasped Catherine’s hands, pinning them to the bed as she began ploughing her again. Catherine moaned into the kiss as Shamir’s fat cock pushed more and more seed out of her own rod with every thrust. Shamir’s rounded ass clenched and shook each time it pushed her deep inside Catherine, whose curves jiggled every time Shamir’s hips and huge balls crashed into her rear.

Her legs were now around Shamir’s waist and bobbed faster and faster as Shamir hammered her. Short, deep thrusts drove gasps from her as her toned form glistened with sweat. Finally, she threw back her head and let out a ragged cry as she began to unload on herself again. Her ass clamped down, trying to milk Shamir’s fat cock as it continued pounding her. She squeezed Shamir’s hands as her toes curled, her rod weakly firing off between her tits.

Catherine was panting as Shamir finally began to unload deep inside her. Catherine mewled as she felt rope after thick rope fill her. Shamir smirked down at Catherine’s stupid smile and glassy eyes, kissing her one last time before collapsing back. Her huge rod only hardening further as she saw the way Catherine’s ass began to leak her seed as Catherine drifted off to sleep.

She didn’t have to look for long to find another to sate her lust on, between Catherine and Byleth’s sleeping forms was Rhea. She was presenting herself to Shamir, patiently waiting on all fours. Shamir took in the sight of Rhea’s broad hips, powerful thighs, and the weighty cheeks of her round ass. After a moment’s hesitation she pounced, her fingers sank into Rhea’s powerful behind as she drove her fat cock forward. Shamir quickly bottomed out, sighing before drawing back and beginning to slam into Rhea with long thrusts again and again.

Rhea whimpered as her fat ass quaked with every powerful thrust. The position, the way her half hard tool drooled into the bed below her, it all brought to mind how she had not been taken by someone so large since Wilhelm himself. That had been a desperate ploy, she had used his infatuation as a means to bind the Empire to the Church. Had shared her blood as a means of control. This was nothing of the sort, there was no need for manipulation any longer.

Shamir gasped as Rhea peaked and clenched around her. She savored rhea’s cries, muffled by the bed which Rhea made damp beneath her. Her own curves shook as her balls crashed into Rhea’s smaller pair as every thrust pushed more and more of Rhea’s seed into the bed. For a time, Rhea simply moaned into the bed, but eventually she came down and began to buck back and roll her robust hips, drawing moans from Shamir as the pair’s forms shone from the exertion. Her weighty rear reddened as it shook with every impact of Shamir’s broad hips.

Their breathing and moans grew ragged as they both pushed one another higher. Shamir let out a gasp as, finally, she hilted herself and began to unload deep in Rhea. This pulled a breathless cry from Rhea, sending her over the edge, her own cock firing into the bed below. They both panted as they collapsed to the bed, Shamir holding Rhea close as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
